La magia del amor
by Bala-2006
Summary: El escepticismo, la pasividad y la homogeneidad han teñido el mundo de un tono grisáceo, plano. Inuyasha vive inconscientemente en esa realidad hasta que una misteriosa rumana vuelve del revés su mundo para arrastrarlo hacia todo aquello que él consideraba imposible a través de sus leyendas. Ha llegado la hora de tomar una decisión: amor verdadero y luz o normalidad y sombras.
1. La mística europea

**Tal y como prometí, os presento mi siguiente fanfic. En este caso, se tratará de un fanfic corto (sobre unos cinco capítulos) de corte místico. Publicaré una vez a la semana, como de costumbre, si nada me lo impide. Espero que os guste.**

 **Capítulo 1: La mística europea**

La primera vez que la vio fue un lluvioso día de otoño, hacia finales de octubre. Ese día había tenido tres juicios seguidos de los cuales había perdido uno. Estaba muy enfadado por esa derrota en el tribunal ante su peor enemiga: Kikio Tama. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en encontrar un poco de paz en su apartamento escuchando uno de sus discos antiguos de vinilo, herencia de su abuelo. Desgraciadamente, un cliente nueve con un problema urgente requería su inmediata atención o se marcharía en busca de su enemiga. Tenía que evitarlo.

Quizás, lo que más le llamó la atención de ella fue el hecho de que no se pareciera al resto, de que no intentara ser una más. Había pasado toda una vida intentando encajar, ser uno más, formar parte de esa masa homogénea de personas que seguían unas pautas sociales establecidas. Había que vestir los colores que dictaba la moda, caminar como los demás hacían, saludar a los conocidos, abrir el paraguas cuando llovía, mirar desde cierta distancia los patos del parque, esperar en la acera hasta que el semáforo cambiara de color. Ella, a primera vista, era la clase de persona que se saltaba todas esas normas sociales para convertirse en un ser único.

Vestía de negro de una forma muy distinta al resto de mujeres. Su vestido negro de tirantes hasta los tobillos con diminutos adornos de lentejuelas del mismo color no estaba a la moda. De hecho, parecía lúgubre, sombrío, propio de un ser oscuro. No era la clase de vestido que luciría una mujer sin estar de luto como mínimo. Además, el contraste con su piel blanca tan nívea creaba un ser que parecía irreal. Estaba a la moda el bronceado, no ese tipo de palidez que a él le resultaba tan sorprendentemente atractiva. Su cabello azabache se adhería a su piel por el efecto de la lluvia en él. Le pareció bellísima y eso que ni siquiera pudo verla de frente.

No pudo olvidarla desde aquel día. Hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre terminaba pensando en esa mujer bajo la lluvia, imaginando el que podría haber sido su hermoso rostro. Se negaba a pensar que fuera fea. Esa mujer debía ser hermosa, un ángel vestido de negro. Lo había cautivado por completo, más que ninguna otra mujer en toda su vida. Soñaba con ella todas las noches y la buscaba en el parque todos los días, sin éxito. No lograba encontrarla por ninguna parte cuando ya casi había transcurrido un mes. ¿Sería aquella ninfa producto de su imaginación? ¿Vio a esa mujer realmente?

La respuesta llegó de la forma más inesperada ese mismo día. Atravesaba el parque de nuevo para volver a su casa cuando la vio. Estaba en el mismo lugar que en la primera ocasión: junto a un sauce llorón, frente al lago. Había cambiado su vestido por una falda negra de volantes hasta el suelo y un jersey de punto también negro. Con el frío que hacía, debía de estar congelándose con tan poca ropa. Su cabello estaba recogido en una preciosa trenza francesa que le caía hasta la cintura, de la cual se escapan precioso rizos con reflejos azulados. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo atraía tanto? Lo tenía totalmente hechizado.

Decidió acercarse a ella. Llevaba torturándose con esa mujer demasiado tiempo como para dejar pasar aquella ocasión. Tenía que acercarse, conseguir verla por completo e incluso hablar con ella. Quizás eso lo despertara de su ensoñación. A lo mejor la miraba a los ojos y descubría que no era el ángel que lo atormentaba en sueños, que se había estado ilusionando con algo que realmente no existía. O tal vez cayera rendido de rodillas ante ella. ¿Se arriesgaría a cambiar su vida por completo?

No quería ser descarado, así que rodeó el árbol por el otro lado y simuló que también observaba la pareja de cisnes que nadaban juntos en el lago. Su intención inicial era mirarla de reojo, volver la vista disimuladamente, pero su visión lo dejó boquiabierto. ¡Era hermosa! Tan blanca como él recordaba y tan delicada como una muñequita de porcelana. Su cabello tan oscuro y su piel tan clara eran el contraste perfecto. Sus ojos eran del color de la madera de un roble, enmarcados por unas larguísimas y femeninas pestañas que ayudaban a construir la mirada más cautivadora que jamás había contemplado. Su frente era pequeña a juzgar por el corto flequillo que la cubría y sus pómulos altos. La nariz pequeña y coqueta era tan refinada como la de una aristócrata. Bajo su nariz, una preciosa boquita rosada de labios gruesos y jugosos permanecía relajada en una media sonrisa.

― ¿Verdad que son hermosos?

El corazón le latió desenfrenadamente contra el pecho cuando ella le habló. De repente, había dejado de ser esa escultura que él admiraba para convertirse en una mujer de carne y hueso que le hablaba. ¿De qué le hablaba? Estaba desconcertado. Lo había pillado estudiándola embobado.

― Los cines. ― dijo ella al percatarse de su incertidumbre ― Son muy bellos.

― Sí… ― musitó volviendo la vista hacia ellos fugazmente.

― La gente no sabe apreciarlos porque no son blancos. ― añadió ― Creen que les falta su pureza. Sin embargo, yo los veo tan enamorados como cualquier otra parejas de cisnes blancos que hay al otro lado del lago. ¿No crees lo mismo?

¿Estaban hablando de cisnes? ¿Qué intentaba decirle? No entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Eran cisnes y ya está, ¿no? Volvió a mirarlos intentando ver lo mismo que ella y entendió su razonamiento. No había nadie en ese lado del lago dando de comer a los cines mientras que, en el otro lado, varias familias con sus hijos alimentaban a los cisnes blancos. Aquella era la única pareja de cisnes negros allí.

― Yo… no me había dado cuenta antes…

― Nadie lo hace queriendo. ― se movió hacia delante ― Simplemente, sucede. Estamos demasiado acostumbrados a que todo tenga que ser igual. A veces, lo diferente puede ser maravilloso…

Él pensaba que ella era maravillosa. La vio acercarse a la orilla y sacar unos pedazos de pan de su bolso de cuero. Los partió delicadamente y se los lanzó a la pareja de cisnes negros, que no dudaron en cambiar su trayectoria para devorar la ofrenda de su admiradora. Consultó el reloj, y decidió acercarse.

― No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? ― le preguntó al notar su extraño acento.

― No, soy europea.

― ¿Europea? ― por eso sus rasgos le parecían tan singulares ― ¿De dónde exactamente? Conozco algunos lugares…

― De Rumania. ― lanzó otro pedazo de pan ― ¿Te intimida?

― No.

¿Todas las mujeres en Rumania eran tan especiales como ella? Parecía sacada directamente de una antigua leyenda en la que ella era la princesa. Tan bella, tan singular, tan mística. No se parecía a nada de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. ¿Sería por eso que se sentía tan atraído por ella?

― ¿Quieres escuchar una historia? ― se volvió hacia él ― Es una antigua leyenda de mi pueblo sobre una pareja de cisnes que aparecen todas las noches en el estanque de las hadas.

― ¿El estanque de las hadas?

― Esa es otra historia diferente que ya te contaré si quieres escucharla.

Si eso suponía volver a verla, quería escuchar todas sus historias.

 _Cuenta la leyenda que una noche de luna llena, rompió el cascarón el último de cinco hermanos cisnes. Los padres aguardaban impacientes; sus hermanos contemplaban cómo el cascarón del huevo se iba resquebrajando lentamente. Primero, asomó una pata, luego la otra y después el pico. Todo parecía estar en su lugar_ _―_ _pensaron la pareja de cisnes adulta_ _―_ _otro preciso y perfecto miembro para nuestra familia. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, cuando al pequeño cisne le empezaron a salir sus primeras plumas, fue observado por su familia como si se tratara del mismísimo diablo. ¿Por qué su madre parecía tan horrorizada ante la visión de su niño? ¿Qué tenían de malo sus plumas?_

 _Se convirtió en un bellísimo cisne negro que vivía a la sombra del hermoso plumaje blanco de sus padres y sus hermanos. Su padre apenas lo miraba; su madre intentaba quererlo como a los otros a pesar de ese defecto; sus hermanos disfrutaban burlándose de él, excluyéndolo. En el lago en el que vivía, no convivía mucho mejor con los otros cisnes o con los patos. Los patos no se juntaban con los cisnes y parecían guardar un gran temor hacia él. Los cisnes blancos no deseaban que manchara su pureza nadando a su lado._

 _Cuando llegó la época de cría, al cisne negro le tocó aprender una dolorosa lección. Todos sus hermanos se emparejaron e incluso los cisnes con menor atractivo para el sexo opuesto. Él que era un cisne tan grande y tan espléndido, no fue capaz de encontrar una pareja que lo amara. Desolado por la cruda realidad en la que le tocó criarse, el cine decidió huir del lago en busca de una vida mejor. Desgraciadamente, en su huida por los cielos, fue abatido por un cazador y cayó en la espesura del bosque a la espera de su final._

― _No temáis dulce cines, yo os salvaré._

 _Las palabras de la joven lo llenaron de esperanza. Una joven damisela humana lo alzó entre sus brazos y lo sacó del coto de caza arriesgando su propia vida. Ella lo llevó a su hogar y lo cuidó durante varios días sin comer, ni descansar hasta que el ave se recuperó. Entonces, abrió las ventanas y le dio la opción de marcharse cuando quisiera. Ya no era preso, ni sería la cena de nadie. No obstante, el cisne había quedado cautivado por la belleza del corazón de la joven damisela. Se enamoró tan perdidamente de la humana que se quedó junto a ella, velando por su bienestar hasta que su amor se volvió tan fuerte y abrumador que la joven tomó una decisión._

― _Me convertiré en cisne, mi dulce amor, y estaremos siempre juntos._

 _Para convertirse en cisne, necesitaba la ayuda de una bruja y solo conocía una en todo el reino. Preparó su bolso de viaje y se aventuró hacia la montaña de los deseos junto a su amor imposible. Juntos atravesaron el cálido desierto, la amazónica selva, el río de sangre y la gélida montaña hasta alcanzar la guarida de la bruja. Ella los esperaba allí y les ofreció agua y comida para reponerse del largo viaje. No era el tipo de bruja que esperaban. No era vieja, no tenía verrugas, ni parecía un ser demoníaco. Al contrario, era una mujer normal y corriente que usaba su don para ayudar a los demás._

 _La joven le explicó su situación angustiada, y le suplicó que la convirtiera en un cisne para poder pasar el resto de sus días junto a su amor verdadero. La bruja le advirtió de los riesgos que correría como cisne y le hizo otra propuesta._

― _¿Y por qué no convertir al cisne en hombre?_

― _Porque él ya es perfecto, mi señora. Solo deseo ser como él y poder alcanzar una mínima parte de su bella perfección para poder merecerlo._

 _Sus palabras lograron conmover a la bruja, quien se dispuso a preparar una poción. Mientras la removía, hizo una advertencia:_

― _Toda magia exige pagar un precio. ¿Estáis preparados para asumirlo?_

 _Los dos lo asumieron. La joven damisela agradeció a la bruja su ayuda, y tomó la poción. Al principio, no sintió nada diferente, pero, a medida que pasaban los segundos, su cuerpo se iba relajando hasta alcanzar una extraña laxitud. Entonces, se produjo la transformación. Sus brazos se tornaron alas, su preciosa boquita se convirtió en el pico de un cisne, sus piernas fueron patas, su cuello se alargó y su piel se cubrió de plumas. Su amado cisne corrió hacia ella, deseoso de poder nadar al fin junto a su bella pareja, mas la sorpresa fue tremenda cuando descubrió que ella era un cisne blanco._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía él de malo que no lograba ser como los demás? ¿Por qué incluso su preciado amor había terminado tornándose en cisne blanco? ¿Acaso él era malvado? ¿Acaso él no merecía ser feliz? La magia se cobró el precio de la forma más macabra, pero no pudo prever que el cisne blanco continuaría amando al negro sin importarle aquella minúscula diferencia. El amor de los dos cisnes fue mayor que el poder de cualquier hechizo. A partir de entonces, los dos se dedicaron a vivir su amor junto a las hadas, los gnomos y las ninfas en un pequeño estanque donde perdurarían por toda la eternidad._

No se le ocurrió nada que decir al respecto cuando la bella desconocida rumana terminó de narrar su relato. Había sido de lo más intenso. Nunca había escuchado un relato de ese estilo. Los cuentos que le leían sus padres de pequeño eran muy diferentes a ese tipo de historias tan maduras y tan ensordecedoras. El corazón se le contraía en el pecho de solo imaginarse en el lugar de esos pobres cisnes. Solo deseaban amarse. Aunque el destino quiso jugar con ellos, nada fue más fuerte que aquello que sentían el uno por el otro. Nunca había sido tan sensible a ese tipo de cosas hasta que ella se lo contó.

― Por aquí no se oyen ese tipo de cuentos. ― dijo al fin.

― Los estadounidenses sois demasiado escépticos para nuestras historias. No comprendéis la profundidad de vuestros propios sentimientos, ¿cómo vais a comprender los de otros? Eso requiere de gran empatía…

― No somos insensibles… ― intentó defenderse.

― ¿No? ― se volvió hacia él ― ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a una pareja paseando de la mano y te sentiste contento? ¿Has mirado alguna vez a una persona en una situación lamentable y te has dicho a ti mismo: podría ser yo?

― Eso no es…

― Lo lamento, no pretendo juzgarte. ― juntó las manos en su regazo ― Es solo que me siento fuera de mi elemento en este país. Son todos tan parecidos que asusta. En el lugar del que yo vengo, he sido siempre la diferente, estoy acostumbrada, pero no me sentía tan fuera de lugar como aquí.

― A veces puede ser un poco robótica la vida en esta ciudad... ― admitió.

Y él era otro robot más entre tantos. Todos los días de su vida hacía exactamente lo mismo para completar exactamente los mismos objetivos. Soñaba con ser abogado y allí estaba. ¿Qué le quedaba en la vida? Cuando cumplió su sueño, no se buscó un sueño nuevo, ni nuevas metas. Siguió siendo exactamente la misma persona a la espera de que su vida cambiara por sí sola. Hacía las cosas sin pensar, sin razonar, ni sentir, solo por la simple razón de que debían hacerse. Nunca antes se había detenido de esa forma en el parque. Ese día, había cambiado su rutina.

― ¿Me darías tu número de teléfono? ― se aventuró a pedirle.

― ¿Por qué? ― le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

― Porque me gustaría volver a verte. ― dijo muy serio.

― Lamento comunicarte que por extraño que parezca, no tengo teléfono móvil. ― se excusó ― Nunca lo he tenido, no me gustan. No dejan lugar a la sorpresa y a la fantasía.

― ¿Entonces…?

― Si el destino quiere que volvamos a encontrarnos, nos volveremos a ver. ― le aseguró.

― ¿Crees en el destino?

― Creo en todo lo que no se puede ver ni tocar. En todo aquello que solo sabemos que está ahí porque lo sentimos en un lugar muy hondo de nuestro corazón. Creo en las hadas, en las brujas, en los duendes, en la ira, en la fe, en el odio y en el amor. Todos ellos son tan reales que casi podemos tocarlos si nos esforzamos por ver más allá de lo establecido.

Ella lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Desapareció de la misma forma que había aparecido en su vida, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. No era que se hubiera ido volando o que se teletransportara. Lo había dejado tan anonadado con su discurso que se quedó clavado en el sitio como una estatua, sin poder contestar o hacer algo para detenerla. Sin duda alguna, jamás había conocido a una mujer como ella. Era única. Tan fantástica que le daba miedo tocarla y que desapareciera. ¿Creía él en el destino? ¿El destino les procuraría un tercer encuentro?

Estuvo pensando en ello a lo largo de la semana siguiente, disgustado porque no había vuelto a encontrarla en el parque. ¿Ese era el destino? ¿O acaso ella había decidido que no podía volver a verla? ¿Qué hizo mal en su encuentro? Creyó que habían terminado bien, que ella volvería al lugar de siempre para que se encontraran, pero, tras largas horas de espera bajo el mismo sauce llorón, empezaba a dudar. ¿Acabo aquel discurso no fue más que una excusa para librarse de él? ¿Sería verdad que no tenía teléfono móvil? ¿Qué mujer joven no tenía un teléfono móvil en esos tiempos?

Empezaba a perder el juicio por esa mujer. Le había nublado por completo la razón, y ya no era el mismo. Ya no seguía su rutina, ni se comportaba como la clase de hombre ordenado y serio que había sido en los últimos años. Tenía ganas de cometer una locura y de convertirse en la clase de hombre al que ella podría amar. Era como la damisela de su relato. La mujer que había estado dispuesta a convertirse en un cisne para ser digna de su amor. ¿Cómo podía él aspirar a convertirse en un cisne? ¿Qué le faltaba para que ella lo considerase digno de nadar a su lado?

Buscó información sobre Rumania en internet: fotografías de bellísimos paisajes, castillos en ruinas o que consideraban encantados, leyendas fantásticas al más puro estilo de las que le narraba su bella desconocida y noticias económicas que poco o nada le importaban para sus propósitos. Estaba obsesionado con ella. La veía en cada paisaje fotografiado, impresa en cada palabra de aquellas leyendas, durmiendo en aquellos castillos que fueron fastuosos en su día. ¿Dónde viviría ella? ¿En una pequeña aldea o en el centro urbano? Seguro que en algún lugar apartado. No parecía la clase de persona capaz de vivir en una ciudad sin ahogarse. ¿Una adorable casita o un apartamento? Quizás un castillo. Le pegaba vivir en un castillo, donde ella sería la reina.

― ¿Te vas de vacaciones a Rumania?

Apartó la vista de la fotografía de aquel castillo y se volvió para mirar con desagrado a Kikio Tama, con quien acababa de librar una batalla legal en el tribunal. Estaban a la espera del veredicto del jurado. Si fuera otro hombre, se habría sentido atraído por Kikio Tama. De hecho, durante sus años de carrera, se sintió muy atraído por ella. Llegaron incluso a salir juntos por un corto período de tiempo en el último curso. Ella era como un sueño, la chica a la que todos querían. Una de las primeras de la clase, adinerada, guapa, sexi. Todos hacían cola para salir con ella, y él fue un idiota más del montón. Al descubrir el secreto de su fama académica de la peor de las formas, sintió asco por ella y todo murió.

Era tan diferente de Kagome con su traje de primera calidad hecho a medida que se adhería a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Hay quien diría que era una mujer a la moda. Él, quien conocía su verdadera naturaleza, sabía que solo utilizaba su cuerpo para obtener cuanto deseaba. Esa clase de mujeres no eran de fiar. Ella no era como la otra, como la europea. No tenía ese encanto natural, esa gracia. Su bella europea estaba rodeada por un aura de misticismo que haría doblarse a un hombre de rodillas sin necesidad de que enseñara tan siquiera un tobillo.

Guardó en su carpeta todas las fotografías y se puso en pie. Odiaba estar por debajo de ella, le hacía sentir que aún podía dominarlo. Si ella supiera que en realidad estaba muy lejos de poder volver a tenerlo…

― No tienes por qué ser tan arisco… ― se quejó ― Esto es trabajo, nada más. No significa que tengamos que llevarnos mal fuera del tribunal.

― No me arriesgaré a que intentes sonsacarme la defensa.

― ¡Oh, por Dios! Sigues enfadado por esa tontería. ― se cruzó de brazos ― Solo fue un trabajo, Inuyasha. Estaba muy estresada y apurada, necesitaba ayuda y tú lo dejaste delante de mis narices. Tampoco es tan terrible, ¿sabes? No te expulsaron ni nada por el estilo.

― Solo me suspendieron y tuve que quedarme un año más en la facultad a recuperar esa asignatura mientras que tú entrabas enchufada por tu papi en un magnífico bufete de abogados.

― Lo siento, ¿vale? ― volvió a disculparse como tantas otras veces ― Soy humana, me equivoco.

Pero las consecuencias de su equivocación las pagó él. Aquella asignatura se convirtió en una mancha en su excelente expediente. ¡Lo acusaron de plagio! Dijeron que le había robado el trabajo a Kikio, cambiando únicamente el nombre. Los reunieron a ambos en una sala de reuniones con el comité para descubrir quién era el autor. Kikio se llenó la boca de mentiras sobre sus grandes esfuerzos y les recordó el nombre de su padre, como siempre hacía. Nadie quiso escuchar su versión. Todos creían a Kikio, la estudiante de minifalda y escote de infarto hija de un ex alumno que hacía grandes donativos a la facultad. Fue un milagro que no lo expulsaran.

― ¿Por qué no cenamos un día de estos juntos para arreglar las cosas?

¿Le estaba invitando a salir? ¿Hablaba en serio? No saldría con ella ni aunque le pagaran su peso en oro. Por suerte, las puertas se abrieron indicando que el veredicto ya había sido tomado. Pasó de largo a su lado y entró en el tribunal junto a su cliente. El veredicto fue a su favor, tal y como él esperaba. Era un caso muy sencillo. Si el cliente de Kikio hubiera cedido, tal y como ella le aconsejó seguramente, en vez de ser tan arrogante, podría haber conseguido marcharse sin tener que pagar una indemnización. Era una suerte para él que existiera tanto empresario prepotente que se creía el ombligo del mundo. Le encantaba hacer justicia.

Se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar el veredicto y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su cliente. Si le hubiera hecho caso y hubiera aceptado pagar lo que exigían, no habría tenido que enfrentarse al pago de una indemnización superior más los trabajos para la comunidad. Olió los problemas a la distancia desde que vio el nombre del abogado del demandante. Inuyasha Taisho había demostrado grandes facultades desde que salió de la universidad. Su borrón en el expediente era lo único que le impedía subir más alto por el momento. Mentiría si dijera que no era un buen partido. Ya lo sabía cuando salían juntos, pero cometió un error. Si hubiera tenido la menor sospecha de que el comité se planteaba tan siquiera echar a Inuyasha de la universidad, habría confesado la verdad. Sin embargo, decidieron suspenderle y nada más. Con eso sí que podía vivir a pesar de que su relación se terminara.

Volver a verlo había cambiado las cosas de forma maravillosa. Creía que lo tenía todo, que el pasado estaba olvidado y que su vida era perfecta hasta que él volvió, hasta que se reencontraron por primera vez en los tribunales. Inuyasha estaba más guapo que nunca, más hombre. Esa llama que creía apagada se reavivó al verlo y estaba intentando por todos los medios llamar su atención con sus mejores modelitos. Ahora bien, él parecía tan poco impresionado que empezaba a replantearse su estrategia. ¿Qué podía hacer para que olvidara el pasado y se fijara en ella? ¡Estaba arrepentida! Solo quería hacer las paces y que lo intentaran de nuevo. ¿Tan terrible era?

Se despidió de su cliente con un apretón de manos y salió a toda prisa del tribunal, ignorando el gesto de Kikio para que se acercara. Ya habían hablado más que suficiente. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era volver al parque para buscar a su chica europea. Ella tenía que estar allí, no podía seguir torturándolo. Quería volver a verla, volver a escuchar su preciosa voz, conocer más de sus fantásticas leyendas. Estaba totalmente enganchado a ella, y ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Tenía que desvelar el misterio.

Corrió hacia el parque con el corazón en el puño y se paró en seco al verla en el lugar de siempre, contemplando el lago. Volvía a llevar la misma falda y el mismo jersey que en la última ocasión. Parecía que tenía algo en sus manos con lo que estaba trabajando. Y, en realidad, no le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo. Lo único que realmente le importaba era saber que ella estaba de vuelta. Aquella última semana buscándola había sido de locos. ¿Sabría lo desesperado que había estado? ¿Era una técnica rumana para atraer a un hombre? ¿Era consciente del efecto que le causaba?

― Hola. ― lo saludó sin volverse.

¿Cómo sabía que él estaba allí?

― Hola.

Caminó decidido hacia ella y se colocó a su lado. Portaba un bloc de dibujo. Estaba dibujando a la pareja de cisnes de la otra ocasión aunque los cisnes no estaban allí en ese momento.

― Sí están aquí para aquellos que pueden verlos.

¿Lo dijo en voz alta? Creía que solo lo había pensando. ¡No, no lo dijo! ¿Cómo sabía lo que él pensaba?

― Te he estado buscando desde la última vez.

― Lo sé. ― cerró el bloc de dibujo ― Siento no haber venido antes…

― ¿No querías verme? ― se atrevió a preguntar.

― No podía verte más bien…

No iba a contarle más al respecto, así que no insistió.

― Por cierto, me llamo Inuyasha. ― se presentó ― El otro día olvidé presentarme. Soy abogado, trabajo para el bufete de _William brother´s._

― Kagome. ― se presentó ella ― Soy estudiante de arte en la universidad.

― Kagome… ― repitió fascinado, creyendo que era el nombre de un hada ― Quizá podamos cenar…

― Mi tiempo en tu país es limitado. ― lo cortó ― Estoy estudiando aquí gracias a una beca. En enero, volveré a Rumania.

Agradecía su sinceridad, pero ya era tarde para eso. No le importaba en absoluto que una relación con ella pudiera terminar en desastre. Ya era demasiado tarde para pedirle que se alejara de ella. Su corazón había decidido por él que quería pasar el resto de sus días con esa mujer.

― No cambiaré de opinión por eso.

― Ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes nada de mí… ― musitó ― Yo no te convengo.

― Deja que sea yo quien lo decida.

Entonces, empujado por una magia que no alcanzaba a entender, se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de la bella ninfa en una súplica de amor.

Continuará…


	2. Realidad o fantasía

**Capítulo 2: Realidad o fantasía**

Ese día estaba muy animado, se sentía contento como nunca lo había estado. ¿Qué iba a decir? La vida podía ser perfecta en ocasiones. Estaba a punto de ganar otro juicio, tenía un apartamento sin hipoteca, coche y una preciosa europea que lo había cautivado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Realmente, podría vivir sin todo lo demás si solo tuviera a su lado a Kagome para acompañarlo. Su lista de prioridades había cambiado para ponerla a ella por delante.

El juez declaró sentencia. El cliente de Kikio Tama iba a pasar una buena temporada en la cárcel por violencia doméstica. Sintió pena por su ex novia. Siempre le tocaba defender tipejos asquerosos que no merecían la libertad de poder andar sueltos por la calle. ¿Cómo no iba a perder? No había forma humana de defenderlos. Había que rebajarse a la mentira y al engaño para ganar, y, por suerte, la violencia doméstica estaba lo suficientemente mal vista como para que eso no fuera posible. Era lo que tenían los bufetes tan exclusivos. Quienes podían pagar tanto dinero para pagar un abogado privado defensor eran aquellos que peores infracciones cometían.

Eliza Talbot lo abrazó y lloró sobre su hombro, contenta de que la pesadilla al fin hubiera terminado e infinitamente agradecida por sus servicios. Esa era la parte buena de su trabajo: la sensación que se le quedaba en el pecho cuando sabía que había hecho justicia. Esa mujer solo era una de muchas que sufrían esa misma clase de mal trato en el mundo. Sin embargo, sentía que si una podía salvarse, todas tenían salvación si se atrevían a alzarse contra su agresor y enfrentarlo. ¿Qué llevaría a un hombre a golpear a una mujer hasta dejarla inconsciente? Eso era algo que jamás entendería. Él no podría ponerle una mano encima a Kagome, aunque admitía que, en ciertas ocasiones, sí sintió deseos de estrangular a Kikio.

Guardó todas las pruebas y documentos en su maletín e introdujo la clave para sellarlo. Había terminado por ese día y se negaba a atender a más clientes. Su móvil estaba apagado oficialmente desde ese instante y pobre del que intentara interrumpir su cita con Kagome. Por primera vez, ella había dejado de lado ese halo de misterio que la rodeaba para quedar con él en condiciones en una cafetería. No era la cena a la que él deseaba invitarla, pero sí era un buen comienzo. No tenían demasiado tiempo juntos, así que tenía que aprovechar cada oportunidad para convencerla de que debía quedarse a su lado.

Salió del tribunal impaciente por verla. No pensó que sus deseos fueran a cumplirse con tanta presteza. Se sorprendió tanto que se paró en seco al verla. Kagome estaba allí, en el juzgado, y no parecía que estuviera atendiendo un asunto propio. Ella lo estaba esperando. Había cambiado su falda por unos pantalones negros de pitillo que se ajustaban a sus largas piernas, mostrándole por primera vez lo bien torneadas que estaban, y un niki negro. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de que no llevaba abrigo una vez más. Asía su bolso de cuero como si fuera un salvavidas y lo miraba fijamente. No estaría bien hacerle esperar.

― Inuyasha…

― Ahora no, Kikio.

No tenía tiempo que perder con alguien como Kikio Tama cuando Kagome lo estaba esperando.

¿Cómo que ahora no? Lo miró marchar atónita. No podía hablarle de ese modo, ni ignorarla de forma tan descortés en un lugar público. Intentaba arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil. ¿Por qué era tan testarudo? Creía que las rencorosas eran las mujeres, no los hombres. Solo quería recuperarlo y compensarlo por los errores del pasado. Se había dado cuenta del enorme error que cometió al traicionar de esa forma su confianza. Si le daba una oportunidad, le demostraría que ella podía ser la mujer de su vida, que…

Su visión la dejó desconcertada por completo. La mujer a la cual Inuyasha estaba hablando era absolutamente preciosa. Ella era la clase de mujer que no necesitaba trajes ajustados, ni insinuarse. Los hombres se volvían en la calle para mirarla solo por la belleza de su rostro. Parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas, y estaba allí para encontrarse con su príncipe, quien, casualmente, era el mismo que el suyo. Inuyasha se quitó su abrigo y se lo pasó sobre los hombros con una sonrisa. Sintió celos. ¿Desde cuándo se veía con esa mujer? ¿Qué era ella para él? ¿Cómo podía competir con una mujer como ella?

Llegado a cierto punto, Inuyasha se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso tan apasionado como inocente. Así no se besaba a una mujer con la que uno se estaba acostando. No obstante, casi se podía palpar la pasión entre los dos, la tensión sexual. Tenían tanta química que podrían encender todas las farolas de una calle e incluso de una ciudad entera con la potencia de uno de sus besos. La dejaron anonadada. Nunca había experimentado algo semejante con ningún hombre y se descubrió a sí misma deseándolo tan profundamente que el corazón le dolió. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Inuyasha la mirase de esa forma?

Estaba claro que la desconocida no le gustaba por su horrible vestuario. Al mismo tiempo, nunca había visto una mujer tan mal vestida que lograra seguir siendo tan hermosa. Esa belleza tan natural podría brillar bajo cualquier circunstancia. ¿Sería consciente de que había conseguido paralizar tanto a todos los hombres como a todas las mujeres de una sala? Todos allí habían quedado indefensos ante su hechizo. Era la clase de mujer con la que siempre temió tener que competir. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a ella sin salir escaldada?

― Salgamos de aquí.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió afuera. Había sido toda una sorpresa encontrársela allí y aún estaba algo afectado por lo sucedido. ¿Era impresión suya o el mundo se había parado en el juzgado durante los breves instantes en los que permanecieron allí? Más de una mirada estaba posada en ella. ¿Causaría siempre esa impresión? Bueno, a él ya se la causó. Debía ser muy difícil pasear por la calle para una mujer como ella. Tantas miradas posadas en ella, tantos pensamientos, tantas murmuraciones… Ella se convertía sin quererlo en el centro de todo.

― ¿Por qué viniste a recogerme?

― Dijiste que tenías un juicio y yo terminé antes de lo previsto… ― musitó ― ¿Por qué esperar?

Él pensaba lo mismo. De haber terminado antes de tiempo, cosa siempre imposible en el juzgado, habría ido a buscarla a la facultad. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba su facultad o dónde encontrarla una vez dentro, pero lo habría hecho igualmente. Todavía no se conocían tanto como para conocer todas las direcciones donde podían encontrarse. Él conocía el parque como un punto de referencia aunque no era del todo fiable. Ella conocía el juzgado. Y él se moría de ganas por saber cuál era cada lugar que ella frecuentaba, incluido su hogar allí.

Entraron en un café que les pareció lo bastante íntimo. No querían lugares excesivamente abarrotados o ruidosos; eso estropearía su charla. Ordenaron lo que iban a tomar y se sentaron en una mesita al final del café. Parecía lo bastante íntima como para que pudieran hablar sin preocupaciones. Además, con Kagome de espaldas al resto del café, sería más sencillo. Sabía que a ella le incomodaba que la gente la mirara tan fijamente por la calle. No se quejaba, ni cambiaba su actitud, pero lo leía en su mirada. No parecía algo a lo que uno pudiera acostumbrarse por más años que transcurrieran.

― Gracias por prestarme tu abrigo. No suelo ser muy consciente del clima… ― admitió ― Me visto sin mirar por la ventana, sin pensar. Solo cojo lo que me apetece y salgo a la calle.

― Pareces una niña caprichosa. ― se burló.

― A veces lo soy.

El camarero escogió ese momento para traerles los dos cafés que encargaron y unas pastas. Se quedó embelesado durante unos instantes con Kagome, como todos. Tuvo que carraspear para que al fin se marchara. Ni siquiera podía sentirse celoso por ello. Tendría que enfrentarse a todo el mundo que lo rodeaba para defenderla si se dejaba invadir por los celos. Ella era tan maravillosa.

― ¿Quién era la mujer del juzgado? ― le preguntó de repente.

― ¿Qué mujer? ¿Eliza? ― preguntó ― Era mi cliente. Hemos ganado el caso y…

― No, la otra, la del traje ceñido.

Hablaba indudablemente de Kikio Tama.

― La abogada del acusado…

― Le gustas.

― Imaginaciones tuyas.

Fue demasiado seco en su respuesta y ella lo notó. No sabía si le gustaba a Kikio de verdad o no, pero le daba absolutamente igual. Ya estaba más que escarmentado con esa mujer. Sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería, y no permitiría que nada, ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos. Arrastró una mano sobre la mesa, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla, y acarició su mano. Estaba fría por el viento helado. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la frotó para prestarle parte de su calidez.

― Yo no te convengo. ― repitió como tantas otras veces.

― Sé muy bien lo que me conviene y eres tú.

― Quizás debieras probar a salir con otras personas y… ― sugirió.

― No quiero salir con nadie más. ― la acalló.

Suspiró al escucharlo y bajó la mirada avergonzada, como siempre terminaba por hacer. Odiaba que intentara emparejarlo con otras mujeres; más aún cuando él tenía bien claro con quién quería estar. ¿No podía limitarse a permanecer a su lado? ¿Por qué dudaba de sí misma? Ella era perfecta; no tenía nada que envidiar de ninguna otra mujer, no tenía nada que temer. Si solo dejara de decir esas cosas, de infravalorarse de esa forma, su relación podría avanzar. Era tan joven y parecía tan asustadiza. Comprendía lo fuera de lugar que se sentía tan lejos de su país y que era una chica introvertida, pero, desde que se conocieron, él estaba a su lado para apoyarla en todo.

― ¿Conoces la historia del príncipe y la paloma? ― esperó a que sacudiera la cabeza en una negativa para continuar ― Verás…

 _Tiempo atrás, en un reino ya olvidado, unos reyes ya ancianos, cuando creían que no podrían tener más hijos, fueron sorprendidos con el nacimiento de su primer y único heredero. Era un hermoso niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, cristalinos. Los reyes se sintieron muy felices por su nacimiento, tanto que organizaron un fastuoso banquete al que estuvo invitados todo el reino, sin importar la procedencia. Bautizaron ese día a su hijo con el nombre de Elay y juraron que lo convertirían en el mejor rey que un reino podría esperar._

 _El bebé se fue convirtiendo en un niño travieso pero de buen corazón que alegraba las vidas de sus ciudadanos. Todos amaban al príncipe y se esforzaban por criarlo para que se convirtiera en el digno soberano de su reino. Tan grande era el orgullo que sentían por el príncipe que habrían consentido cualquier cosa que él hiciera. Sin embargo, el príncipe era bueno y honrado; nunca se aprovechó de esa generosidad durante su infancia._

 _De niño pasó a convertirse en hombre. Su primera obligación como soberano fue el triste deber de dar un discurso de despedida para sus difuntos padres, quienes fallecieron a causa de su avanzada edad. Después de eso, el príncipe estaba triste. Ya nadie podía llenar el vacío que sus padres habían dejado. Se sentaba solo en los jardines a contemplar el cielo en silencio, recordando a sus progenitores. Ya no comía, casi no dormía, ni se ocupaba de sus responsabilidades como futuro rey. Se había convertido en la sombra de lo que una vez fue hasta que una preciosa paloma blanca apareció en su vida. Al principio, trató de ignorarla, mas fue tal la insistencia de la paloma que terminó jugando con ella._

 _La nobleza, en secreto, hizo llamar a las princesas de otros reinos para casar a su príncipe y convertirlo en rey. El asiento del rey llevaba demasiado tiempo desocupado y temían que un reino enemigo quisiera aprovecharse de la situación. El príncipe se enfureció al saberlo y se lo contó a su amada paloma. Ella quedó horrorizada, pues amaba al príncipe y no imaginaba una vida sin él, una vida en la que él permaneciera junto a otra mujer. Por eso, hizo un pacto con el diablo. Ella sería humana durante una semana. Si en esa semana lograba que el príncipe la escogiera como su futura esposa, sería libre. Por el contrario, si fracasaba en su empresa, su alma le pertenecería._

 _Así fue como la paloma se transformó en una bella mujer frente a su príncipe. Él la amó desde el primer instante y rechazó ver tan siquiera a las princesas. Vistió a la que escogió como su futura esposa de seda, le regaló las más preciosas joyas y la adoró como a una reina. Sin embargo, la paloma no era feliz como humana. Se sentía atrapada dentro de palacio, acosada por las miradas de la nobleza, amenazada por la ira de los reyes vecinos que habían enviado allí a sus hijas. Añoraba la libertad del vuelo, del viento. ¿Cómo los humanos podían vivir de esa forma? En su mundo no había reyes, ni mendigos. Todas eran iguales. ¿Por qué los humanos no podían organizarse así?_

 _Llena de tristeza, al quinto día, le confesó el motivo de su tristeza al príncipe. Él, quien estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, propuso que ambos se convirtieran en palomas y surcaran los cielos. Quedó conmovida por su respuesta. Tiene que amarme tanto._ _―_ _pensó. No sabía cuan equivocada estaba. El príncipe reveló inmediatamente sus intenciones al consejo para que buscaran a otro rey. Asustados por su decisión, intentaron convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, demostrarle que esa idea los llevaría a todos a la ruina. Finalmente, tras largas horas debatiendo sobre el amor, la guerra y la paz, el príncipe se percató de que por más que la amase, ella, efectivamente, no le convenía. Él iba a ser rey, tenía que cumplir con su deber antes que con su corazón._

 _Al séptimo día, se presentó en el lugar acordado con su amada. Ella lo esperaba impaciente, dispuesta a compartir con él la maravillosa vida de la que le habló. No obstante, al verlo llegar tan pesaroso, supo que algo malo sucedía. Un mal presentimiento la embargó y tuvo miedo. ¿Por qué el príncipe no parecía feliz?_

― _Lo siento paloma mía,_ _―_ _le dijo_ _―_ _tengo una responsabilidad para con mi pueblo. Lo nuestro es imposible. Debes partir sola._

 _Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió a la paloma. Tan rápido como se marchó, ella se convirtió de nuevo en una paloma y derramó lágrimas de dolor ante la pérdida. Nunca había sido tan infeliz como en ese instante. Quizás fue por eso que el diablo escogió ese justo instante para cobrarse la deuda. Le arrancó el alma del pecho y la que antes fue una bella paloma blanca se convirtió en un cuervo negro y retorcido que contempló de cerca como el reino de su príncipe Elay caía en la decadencia. Su príncipe se casó con la princesa que le convenía y enterró el sucio secreto que ella constituía bajo los pilares de su propio reino, maldiciéndolos a todos._

Tragó hondo cuando ella terminó. Las historias de Kagome eran siempre tan tétricas y tan dolorosamente reales al mismo tiempo. Quitando la parte fantástica del diablo, las transformaciones y todo eso, estaba describiendo una situación tan humana que asustaba.

― Ese príncipe fue un idiota…

― Hizo lo que le convenía a su reino. ― respondió ella ― Él era el sucesor al trono y tenía una responsabilidad. Un soberano no tiene el lujo de poder amar libremente…

― Los maldijo a todos al abandonarla.

― Sí, en eso se equivocó. No sabía que estaba jugando con el diablo, ni que el amor verdadero fuera tan poderoso… ― admitió ― Él la abandonó tan fácilmente porque su amor no era equivalente al de la paloma.

La paloma era inocente. Su único error fue el de amar a un hombre que ni de lejos merecía ser amado con tanta pasión. Lo amaba tanto que sacrificó lo más preciado que poseía para estar a su lado, y él despreció ese sacrificio, no logró entender lo que ello guardaba. Dejó que el diablo le robara su alma, le volvió la espalda cruelmente. ¿Cómo el príncipe pudo volver a casarse después de eso?

― Allí donde vivo dicen que ese reino maldito se ha convertido en el lugar en el que moran las almas de aquellos que proclamaron falsamente su amor…

― ¿Y la paloma sigue viviendo allí?

― Dirás el cuervo. ― le recordó ― No te lo creerías si te dijera que sé dónde se encuentra exactamente el cuervo de esa leyenda.

A lo mejor sí que podía echarle un poco de imaginación. Gracias a Kagome estaba empezando a creer en cosas que antes habría jurado que eran fantasías de niños.

― ¿Y por qué no dejamos de lado las leyendas y me cuentas más sobre ti?

― ¿Sobre mí? No sé qué puedes querer saber sobre mí…

― Todo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, reservada como era, y le lanzó una tímida mirada. Le encantaba escuchar sus historias o mirarla tan siquiera, pero también sentía mucha curiosidad por ella. Nunca le dejaba nada a la imaginación, era tan misteriosa sobre sí misma. Parecía que ocultara un secreto que no podía revelar bajo ningún precio, cosa que lo desconcertaba. ¿Alguien la habría mal tratado en su país? ¿Alguien la acosaba en su residencia temporal? Tenía tanta curiosidad que le temblaban los dedos.

― No soy muy interesante…

― Yo creo que sí. ― insistió ― ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu familia?

― No hay mucho que contar. ― en su voz notó que no le resultaba un tema agradable ― Mi padre murió antes de nacer yo. Mi única familia es mi madre. Vivimos las dos solas.

― Vaya, lo siento… ― musitó ― Me avergüenza decir que yo no visito demasiado a mis padres.

― ¿Quién era la mujer del juzgado? ― volvió a preguntarle por sorpresa.

No quería contestar a la pregunta y que ella sacara conclusiones equivocadas. ¿Y qué conclusiones iba a sacar? Lo suyo con Kikio terminó en la facultad; era algo que no deseaba revivir.

― Fuimos a la misma facultad y salimos juntos en el último curso. Ella me robó un trabajo para presentarlo con su nombre, me suspendieron por su culpa y no he vuelto a querer saber nada de ella. Admito que me encanta machacarla en los juicios.

― Parece arrepentida, deberías perdonarla.

― No quiero perdonarla, y, aunque lo hiciera, nunca habrá nada entre ella y yo.

A partir de ese momento, Kagome se mostró más reservada que nunca. Él se mordió la lengua y masculló una maldición. No debió contarle que Kikio y él salieron juntos. Kagome se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil. No lograba saber exactamente qué quería de él, y, cuando creía que había avanzado un poco y que eran más cercanos, ella levantaba una nueva barrera más alta que la anterior. No tenía ni idea de cómo abordarla. Además, estaba terriblemente empeñada en que no era una buena opción para él. ¿Por qué se enfadaba con él? Debería estar feliz de que él le hubiera jurado que nunca volvería con Kikio. A las mujeres les gustaba escuchar que no tenían ninguna competencia, ¿no?

― ¿Te gusta la estabilidad, Inuyasha? ― le preguntó tiempo después.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

― ¿Te gustaría que tu pareja permaneciera contigo? ¿Querrías que vivierais juntos? ¿Tener hijos?

― Supongo que sí. ― contestó extrañado ― Es lo normal, ¿no?

― Yo no puedo darte nada de eso.

Fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Tan rápido como le dio esa respuesta que lo dejó tan impactado, ella se levantó y salió del establecimiento sin ceremonias. ¿Lo estaba dejando plantado después de soltarle esa bomba? ¿Cómo podía decirle algo semejante? ¿Cómo estaba tan segura de que no era buena para él? ¡Ni siquiera había hecho la prueba! No podía coger y marcharse de esa forma, pretendiendo que no era importante para él, que no le dolería o que la olvidaría fácilmente.

Su sorpresa inicial se fue convirtiendo en rabia por su abandono. No consentiría que desapareciera de esa forma de su vida. Sabía que si ella lo quería, no volverían a cruzarse sus caminos, así que tenía que alcanzarla antes de perderla para siempre. Ya estaba harto de tanto misticismo y de tantos secretos. Si tenía miedo o si ocultaba algo, quería que se lo dijera, que confiara en él y en que una relación entre ellos podía salir adelante. Él no era el maldito príncipe de su leyenda. Su amor llegaba más allá de sus propias narices, y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo en pos de la vida que se suponía que debía tener. Prefería mil veces la vida provista de sorpresas y fantasía que Kagome había creado para él siempre y cuando no lo abandonara.

Dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y salió corriendo del establecimiento en su busca. ¿Izquierda o derecha? ¿En qué dirección se fue ella? ¡Izquierda! Algo le decía que ella había corrido hacia ese lado, que la encontraría si seguía esa senda. Corrió en esa dirección con el maletín y el abrigo cargado en un brazo, empujando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino hasta que la vio en la lejanía. Su atuendo negro no pasaba desapercibido ni aun en esa época de invierno, cuando muchos llevaban abrigos de ese color. La ropa de Kagome no era simplemente de color negro. El color de su ropa era más profundo, más oscuro, como si estuviera reflejando la propia noche.

Cruzó la carretera sin importarle que el semáforo estuviera rojo para él e ignoró el sonido de las bocinas para continuar corriendo hasta ella. Al alcanzarla, le echó el abrigo encima, la giró y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

― Yo no soy el príncipe de tu leyenda. ― murmuró junto a su oído ― ¡No voy a abandonarte!

― Deberías hacerlo mientras aún puedas…

― ¡No quiero hacerlo!

Agarró sus hombros cubiertos por el abrigo y la zarandeó para hacerle entrar en razón. Ya era mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones, y la había elegido a ella. Nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Desde el día que la vio por primera vez, el destino había tomado esa decisión en su lugar.

― Te amo, Kagome.

Ella se quedó en shock después de que se lo dijera. Estaba en un estado catatónico que lo dejó muy preocupado. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la guió hacia su propio apartamento, angustiado. Se dejó guiar, caminó a su ritmo como un autómata, pero no estaba con él en ese momento. Parecía como si se hubiera aislado en otro mundo. Su mirada perdida y su silencio lo aterraban. ¿Había hecho algo malo? No podía creer que fuera el primer hombre que le confesaba su amor. Las confesiones de amor debían lloverle a una mujer tan bella. ¿Acaso dudaba de su amor? Igual el problema era precisamente ese: recibía tantas promesas de amor que ya no se las creía. ¿Y por qué vestía siempre de negro? ¿Guardaba luto por alguien? ¿Un ser amado? ¿Un hombre?

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con todas esas dudas y le hizo sitio para que entrara. Ella se movió con cautela al atravesar el vestíbulo y entró en el salón, donde al fin mostró señales de haber vuelto a la tierra. Giró la cabeza en todas las direcciones examinando su salón, y decidió sentarse en el sofá, donde se acurrucó en su abrigo.

― No sabes quién soy. ― dijo con la mirada perdida en alguna otra parte ― No me conoces de nada. Podría convertir tu vida en un infierno.

― Eso jamás sucedería a tu lado. Kagome, yo…

― Estoy maldita… ― musitó ― Todas las Higurashi, las mujeres de mi familia, estamos malditas.

― N‐No entiendo…

― Nos echaron una maldición que…

― ¡Basta!

No necesitaba oír más de esa historia. Era evidente que Kagome empezaba a mezclar la fantasía con la realidad. Aunque no estaba mal del todo esa parte de ella, todo tenía un límite. Si veía que eso empeoraba, le buscaría ayuda profesional. Quería que siguiera siendo ella misma, la mujer misteriosa y mística que conoció, pero no a costa de su salud mental. Necesitaba distinguir entre ambas cosas o tendría problemas.

― Kagome, no hace falta que te escudes en esas leyendas…

― No son solo leyendas, una vez sucedieron…

― De acuerdo, tal vez sucediera algo parecido. ― admitió ― La guerra de Troya también sucedió, lo que no quiere decir que se iniciara cuando Paris escogió entre Afrodita, Hera y Atenea quién era la más bella o que Aquiles fuera hijo de una diosa y un mortal. Son solo adornos para embellecer esas historias.

― Tú no crees… ― musitó ― Esto no funcionará.

La detuvo cuando intentó levantarse y la atrapó en un abrazo del que no podría escapar, no sin su consentimiento al menos.

― Estarías mejor con esa otra mujer. ― le espetó ― Ella comparte tu realidad y no te pondrá en peligro.

― El problema es que ya no puedo estar con ninguna otra.

― Esto te costará la vida… ― musitó en un sollozo.

― Me arriesgaré entonces.

Giró la cabeza y lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en forma de o. ¿Qué había dicho que la impactara tanto? Sin poder resistirlo, levantó un brazo y acarició la suavidad de su mejilla, húmeda por las lágrimas vertidas. No le gustaba verla llorar, saber que sufría. Fuera lo que fuera aquello que la atormentaba, él estaba allí, a su lado, para siempre. Nunca había sentido algo tan profundo por nadie, ni tan atenazador. Si ella se marchaba y no volvía a verla, se moriría.

Continuará…


	3. Por amor

**Capítulo 3: Por amor**

 _En una tierra lejana donde todos los seres mágicos y no mágicos convivían en armonía, vivía una antigua familia de grandes brujas y hechiceros. Vivían en su castillo frente a un hermoso prado que daba a un bosque encantado. Esa familia era conocida en especial por la precisión de sus visiones acerca del pasado, el presente y el futuro. Hay quienes incluso decían que eran los descendientes directos de las mismísimas parcas. Por ello, gente de todos los lugares recorría grandes distancias en busca de consejo a cambio de cualquier cosa que pudieran ofrecer: dinero, ropa, joyas, libros. Dicha familia no era codiciosa. No esperaban grandes fortunas a cambio de sus visiones. Solo buena voluntad._

 _El cabeza de familia en aquella época era un talentoso hechicero casado con una bella bruja. Juntos concibieron a una hermosa niña con el cabello del color de la noche. La amaron tanto que jamás pudieron decirle que no a nada. Fue así como el padre de la niña terminó falleciendo al intentar regalarle por su décimo quinto cumpleaños una extraña flor que crecía en lo más alto de la montaña. Al percibir la muerte de su marido, la bruja lloró desconsolada, pero nunca culpó a su niña. Ella no habría enviado a su padre ante semejante peligro de saber lo que iba a suceder. Por lo tanto, decidió dedicar el resto de su vida a proteger a su hija con sus consejos._

― _Khamie debes ponerte este collar por las noches para espantar los malos sueños._

 _Le decía su madre todas las noches._

― _Khamie no tomes la senda iluminada del bosque encantado. A los elfos del bosque no les gusta que les molesten._

 _Recordaba cada vez que su hija salía._

― _Khamie no debes ignorar tus visiones, pues en ellas encontrarás más verdad que en este mundo cruel._

 _Le enseñó._

― _Khamie ten cuidado con los hombres humanos. Ellos no conocen el amor verdadero._

 _Acechada por las advertencias de su madre fue como creció Khamie hasta cumplir los veinte años. Intentaba ser la hija obediente, madura y responsable que su madre deseaba que fuera. Quería ser una bruja digna como ella a la que buscarían viajeros de todo el mundo para pedirle consejo. Sin embargo, su interior gritaba en rebeldía. Por eso, cada noche, retiraba el collar que la protegía de los sueños y se sumergía en los brazos de Morfeo fascinada por ese mundo de fantasía. No todos los sueños eran malos como su madre se empeñaba en decir. Había sueños maravillosos de grandes fiestas, juegos y hombres. No conocía a ningún hombre. Su padre hechicero y algunos viajeros eran los únicos que se cruzaron en su camino en los últimos veinte años._

 _Una mañana como otra cualquiera, Khamie tuvo una visión mientras arreglaba los rosales de los jardines. Vio a un muchacho de su edad cuyo carro quedaba atrapado en un bache. El muchacho era tan apuesto que el corazón empezó a latirle desbocado contra el pecho. Se sintió plena. Su madre siempre le dijo que no debía ignorar sus visiones, así que buscó el lugar que tan bien conocía y esperó hasta que apareció el muchacho. En persona era más apuesto e hizo cuanto ella esperaba que hiciera._

 _Con los nervios a flor de piel y las mejillas sonrojadas, Khamie abandonó su escondite y salió en ayuda del joven. Este se dejó ayudar encantado y se mostró tan reacio como ella a despedirse._

― _¿Podríamos volver a vernos en el mismo sitio a la misma hora mañana?_

 _Y se vieron un día tras otro durante un año entero. La madre de Khamie notó que ella cada vez salía más y estaba más contenta, pero decidió no entrometerse. Confiaba en Khamie; ella siempre se lo contaba todo. No había secretos entre su hija y ella o, al menos, eso creía. Mientras tanto, Khamie seguía viéndose a escondidas con el muchacho. Quería confiarle a su madre que se había enamorado y decirle que estaba equivocada, que los hombres humanos también amaban, pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si intentaba separarlo de él mediante un sortilegio?_

 _Envuelta en esa encrucijada recibió su segunda visión sobre su amado. El corazón se le paró al ver la cruel trampa que el destino les deparaba, y decidió que debía hacer algo. No podía permitir que su amado muriera. Buscó y buscó en la biblioteca de su familia, mas nada le dio la respuesta que esperaba. Desesperada, terminó acudiendo a su madre y confesándole que se había estado viendo con un muchacho humano. Ella lloró y le suplicó que se olvidara de él. Entonces, Khamie optó por el chantaje para encontrar respuestas:_

― _Pero madre, vos siempre me dijisteis que no debo ignorar una visión._

― _En este caso, sería mejor que lo hicieras._ _―_ _le suplicó_ _―_ _¡Despierta, mi querida niña! Ese hombre no es para ti… No es merecedor del sacrificio que requeriría salvarlo, no…_

― _¿Puede ser salvado?_

― _Olvídalo, Khamie. Solo los elfos tienen ese poder…_

 _Desgraciadamente, Khamie no pudo olvidarlo. Se adentró en el bosque a espaldas de su madre y tomó la senda iluminada que ella siempre le prohibió tomar hasta adentrarse en el mundo de los elfos. Aquellas criaturas eran tan hermosas como engañosas. Se movían con sigilo y elegancia, y sabían cómo acechar a los intrusos. La llevaron hasta su rey y ella se postró de rodillas pidiendo su ayuda. Para su sorpresa, el rey se mostró dispuesto a colaborar._

― _En favor de las buenas acciones de tu familia, te daré una oportunidad de salvar a tu amado._ _―_ _le mostró un frasco de cristal de bella forma_ _―_ _¿Ves esta poción?_ _―_ _rellenó el frasco con un líquido dorado_ _―_ _Si tu amado la toma, se salvará. Sin embargo, si no es amor verdadero lo que el uno siente por el otro, tú y todas tus descendientes quedaréis malditas con el desamor hasta que vuestra estirpe se extinga o aparezca un hombre capaz de amar realmente a una de las vuestras._

 _Khamie estaba totalmente convencida de que era amor verdadero lo que el uno sentía por el otro. Aceptó el frasco con lágrimas de agradecimiento y corrió en busca de su amado para hacerle tomar la poción. Le explicó lo que había visto para convencerlo. Su amado, conocedor de los dones de una bruja, tomó la poción sin dudar de su palabra. Estaba salvado, la pesadilla había terminado o eso creía Khamie. Concibió un hijo unas semanas después. Emocionada por la noticia, hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho. Se atavió con su capa y se hizo al pueblo para darle la feliz noticia a su amado, mas la sorpresa fue inmensa cuando lo vio salir de una cabaña en la que lo aguardaban un niño y una mujer embarazada. Era un hombre casado, un padre._

 _El mundo se le vino encima. Por la tarde, a la misma hora de siempre, le reclamó una explicación por lo que había visto, y descubrió que no era más que un entretenimiento para un joven insaciable. Dolida, corrió a los brazos de su madre y se lo contó todo en un vano intento por encontrar una salida del embrollo. No obstante, ya no había nada que hacer. La maldición se hizo sobre ellas y sobre la hija que esperaba; se filtró en su sangre tan hondo que no dio lugar a que jamás fuera concebido otro niño en la familia o a que algún hombre que proclamara "amarlas" lograra sobrevivir. Se hizo con ellas, con su pureza, con su hogar y tornó su mundo luminoso en oscuridad._

Tardó unos instantes en reacomodar su ritmo respiratorio tras escuchar aquella última leyenda. Cada leyenda de Kagome era más descorazonadora que la anterior. Ya no había finales felices, ni esperanza. Debía reconocer que encontraba cierta belleza en ese tipo de cuentos y que los sentimientos tan profundos que arraigaban eran de lo más humanos. Nada le había sucedido a los personajes de sus leyendas que no fuera tan real como la vida misma. Él mismo experimentó la traición en cierta ocasión, pero de un modo diferente.

Giró la cabeza y la contempló. Su figura desnuda parecía recortada por los diáfanos rayos de la luna que atravesaban las cortinas. Estaban tumbados en su cama tras haber hecho el amor, disfrutando de ese momento de paz y plenitud que los acompañaba al culminar. Kagome era tan bella que le quitaba el aliento. A veces, la miraba a escondidas y no hacía más que repetirse lo afortunado que era por haber encontrado a alguien tan especial. Ella era diferente al resto en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Sentía que habitaba en dos mundos al mismo tiempo: el suyo y otro mundo místico que no llegaba a comprender del todo. Su mirada era tan profunda que podría ahogarlo en un mar de chocolate.

Habían convivido durante el último mes en su apartamento. Kagome se mudó de la residencia estudiantil, convencida por él y habían vivido juntos los días más felices de su vida. Incluso lo animó a llamar a sus padres y volver a estrechar la relación entre ellos. Era una persona muy familiar. Si bien era cierto que le costaba reconocer sus sentimientos y confiar en los demás, cuando conseguía sentirse segura, se convertía en la persona más leal y devota que uno podía imaginar. Vivía por y para la persona amada con tanta pasión que lo desarmaba por completo. Ella era justo lo que siempre había esperado.

Para su desgracia, siempre había sombras en el paraíso que trataban de destruir la felicidad ajena. En esos momentos, dos grandes sombras pugnaban por tornarlo todo en oscuridad. Por una parte, se encontraba Kikio Tama, quien se había vuelto realmente fastidiosa desde que vio a Kagome en el juzgado. Se había convertido en una mujer muy competitiva que creía que tenía algo que hacer. Si conociera un poco a Kagome, sabría que ya no tenía ni la más remota oportunidad. Por otra parte, se encontraba la fecha en que finalizaría la estancia de Kagome en la universidad extranjera. Quedaba una semana; su billete de avión permanecía sobre la mesilla como un duro recordatorio de lo que les aguardaba. El tiempo se les estaba echando encima y solo le dejaba una opción que aunque precipitada, era totalmente necesaria.

― Dicen que la familia de la leyenda, es mi familia. ― añadió entonces.

― ¿Cómo? ― apartó las preocupaciones de su mente para intentar pensar con claridad ― ¿Te refieres a la maldición?

― Sí. Dicen que estamos malditas con el desamor, el dolor y la pérdida hasta la extinción.

― O hasta que aparezca tu caballero de brillante armadura. ― rodó sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar con una pierna sobre las suyas y un brazo sobre su espalda desnuda, y besó su hombro desnudo ― No le tengo miedo a esa maldición.

― ¡Pues deberías! ― replicó ― Mi padre murió, mi abuelo murió, mi bisabuelo murió… siempre antes de que nacieran sus hijas…

― Habéis tenido mala suerte, nada más.

― Olvidemos la historia que te he contado. ― volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro ― Piénsalo solo un momento. ¿No te da un poco de congoja salir con una mujer de una familia en la que no hay hombres y los pocos que osan acercarse mueren?

― No parece muy alentador. ― admitió ― Aun así, me arriesgaré.

― Eres un idiota… ― se rió.

Sí, desde que la conoció a ella, al menos, se había vuelto de lo más idiota. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kagome Higurashi. Le hizo girarse y le llenó la cara de besos entre risas. No cambiaría ni un solo instante por nada del mundo. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada junto a ella y contempló sus piernas flexionadas. Sus muslos desnudos eran preciosos, realmente tentadores. Entonces, ella levantó una pierna y la apoyó sobre la rodilla de la otra. Vio la pulsera de su tobillo, aquella que nunca se quitaba.

― Nunca te quitas esa pulsera… ― comentó ― ¿Es por algo en especial?

Kagome echó un vistazo a su tobillo cuando se lo dijo para contemplar la joya.

― Me la regaló una gitana cuando era niña. ― le explicó ― Es para alejar los malos espíritus.

― ¿Funciona?

― Nunca me he encontrado con un espíritu malvado, así que supongo que sí.

No pudo evitar reír por su respuesta. Una risa que suprimió en seguida al percatarse de que ella estaba muy seria. Hablaba en serio. Se aclaró la garganta, y buscó otro tema del que hablar antes de que la mujer se enfadara por su falta de tacto. Kagome no era la clase de persona que se enfadaba con frecuencia o que montaba escenas. Ahora bien, no quería tentar su buena suerte mostrándose un completo insensible con sus creencias. Había cosas en contra de las que debía luchar por el bien de su relación, pero otras no eran tan malas.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó bajo de ánimos. Quedaba un día menos para que Kagome tuviera que partir. Era entonces o nunca.

― Eh… Kagome… ― la llamó ― ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella apartó la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo esa mañana y lo miró con ojos preocupados. Debía admitir que parecía la típica circunstancia bajo la que se avecinaba una discusión, pero no era así. Él solo quería que permanecieran juntos. Dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y tomó asiento junto a Kagome.

― Tu estancia aquí finaliza la semana que viene. ― le recordó.

― Sí, es cierto… ― musitó con desgana ― Tengo que volver a Rumania.

― No tienes por qué volver si no quieres.

― Amo mi país… ― confesó ― Sus prados, sus leyendas, sus gentes… Es un mundo totalmente distinto al que tú conoces aquí. Es mi mundo.

― ¿Y no me amas a mí? ― se atrevió a preguntar.

Nunca habían hablado de amor. Se fueron a vivir juntos sin más preámbulos. Él sí que se sinceró en una ocasión, pero acongojado por su falta de respuesta, no había vuelto a hablar del asunto. Presupuso que se sentía cohibida. Al fin y al cabo, Kagome todavía era muy joven. Sin embargo, en vista de las circunstancias, no podía permitirse el lujo de ir despacio. Tenían que hablar de ello cuanto antes y llegar a un acuerdo.

― No es lo mismo… ― replicó.

― ¿Por qué no? ― trató de entender.

― Porque mi amor te mataría…

Tardó unos segundos en entender lo que Kagome estaba sugiriendo. Hablaba otra vez de esa dichosa maldición. Antes de que ella empezara a vivir con él, quiso huir de su lado, alegando que estaba maldita. Por aquel entonces, no quiso saber nada del asunto e intentó huir. La noche anterior le narró aquella bella y escalofriante leyenda que lo dejó un gusto extraño. Se había metido tanto en la historia que se le hizo real. Lo que supo más tarde, era que, para Kagome, esa leyenda era la verdad absoluta. En verdad le habían hecho creer que ella estaba maldita.

― Kagome, debes entender que no me sucederá nada. ― agarró su mano y la calentó entre las suyas ― No estás maldita.

― ¡Sí que lo estoy! Khamie era mi…

― ¡Basta! ― la silenció ― Tienes que ser un poco realista. El mundo no es esa ficción en la que te escudas. Sé que eres muy creyente y respeto tus ideales, pero no voy a consentir que controlen tu vida. ¿Acaso puedes ser feliz creyendo que estás maldita?

― Así, seré más feliz que enterrándote.

La soltó bruscamente y se levantó para caminar por la cocina como un animal enjaulado que llevaba una semana sin comer. Él no iba a morirse porque se amaran, no iba a dejarla. Las mujeres de su familia habían tenido mala suerte, era indudable. Sin embargo, Kagome y él no tenían por qué correr la misma suerte si ella dejaba de ser tan testaruda. Sus creencias iban a acabar por destruir su relación si ella lo permitía.

― Te amo, Kagome. ― repitió por segunda vez desde que la conoció.

Kagome no le contestó. Juntó las manos sobre su regazo y agachó la cabeza para encogerse en el sitio como una niña pequeña a la que estaban regañando. No era nada halagador que una mujer reaccionara así ante una confesión de amor.

― ¿No vas a decir nada al respecto?

Continuó en silencio, aislándose de él cada vez más.

― ¡Maldita sea, Kagome!

Se inclinó para agarrar sus hombros y la levantó de un tirón para luego zarandearla con fuerza. Necesitaba una respuesta, saber lo que ella sentía. Eso ayudaría bastante a resolver su pequeño problema. Podría esforzarse para convencerla de que no estaba maldita si lo amaba realmente. No obstante, si ella no lo amaba, por más que se esforzase, no obtendría ningún resultado de ningún tipo. Solo necesitaba una chispa que le diera esperanza. Algo.

― Dime lo que sientes, por favor.

En respuesta, ella volvió a apartar la mirada de él. Se sintió profundamente dolido por su falta de respuesta. Su silencio le había dolido más que cualquier otra respuesta. Podía asumir que ella no lo amase y estuviera deseosa de marcharse aunque eso le partiera el corazón. Ahora bien, no podía evitar desangrarse por dentro ante una mujer que ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos cuando él estaba besando el suelo que ella pisaba. ¿Por qué le negaba su ansiada respuesta? ¿No podía ver lo angustiado que estaba?

La soltó al fin con el corazón en un puño y salió al vestíbulo para recoger su maletín antes de ir a trabajar. Esa noche era la gala de beneficencia organizada por el colegio de abogados. A esa gala acudirían abogados de toda la ciudad que por una noche se juntarían sin importar de que bufete eran socios. Esperaba que Kagome lo acompañase aunque ya no sabía si era una buena idea. ¿Por qué molestarla más? Estaba claro que él era alguien totalmente prescindible para la bella azabache. Ojalá él pudiera prescindir de ella con la misma facilidad.

― No volveré esta noche, ¿recuerdas? ― abrió la puerta de la entrada ― No te molestes en venir a la gala. Será muy aburrida, y no creo que te interese pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Con esas palabras, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se marchó a toda prisa del edificio. Sabía que era de muy mal gusto soltar esa clase de bombas antes de salir por la puerta para que no pudieran devolvérsela, pero estaba muy enfadado y muy triste. Ninguna otra mujer había llegado antes a lo más profundo de su corazón y ninguna lo había decepcionado tanto. Podía tolerar la fantasía hasta cierto punto. Al fin y al cabo, su aspecto místico y el misterio que la rodeaba fue lo que más lo atrajo de la europea. No se paró lo suficiente a pensar que esos rasgos no eran demasiado alentadores en una pareja estable.

Estaba convencido de que al regresar a su apartamento, se encontraría con que Kagome se había marchado. Eso era lo que peor le hacía sentir de todo. ¿A dónde iría? Había dejado la residencia estudiantil, ya no podía volver allí. No podría encontrar un piso de alquiler para los pocos días que le quedaban y seguro que no tenía para pagar un hotel. Se sentiría fatal si ella acababa en la calle por su culpa. Fue por eso que acarició su teléfono móvil en su bolsillo, plateándose llamar a casa para pedirle que no se marchara. Su cerebro le decía que ya había tenido más que suficiente, pero su corazón le gritaba a pleno pulmón que debía detenerla antes de que cometiera una locura. Fue él quien la convenció para que renunciara a la residencia.

Llamó a su apartamento varias veces seguidas sin obtener respuesta alguna. O no estaba en casa o no quería contestarle. Desesperado, terminó dejándole un mensaje de voz con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, estuvo muy intranquilo durante la mañana. Continuó llamando entre juicios y entrevistas con potenciales clientes hasta que casi perdió la cordura. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Quizás fue por eso que sacrificó su hora de comer para regresar a su apartamento y descubrir que ella no estaba aunque sus pertenencias seguían en su casa. Su ropa estaba en el armario junto a la de él, sus libros sobre la mesilla, su bloc de dibujo en una mesa junto a la puerta que daba la terraza. También vio que ella ni siquiera había escuchado el mensaje de voz que dejó en el contestador. Pulsó el botón y lo escuchó atónito. Sonaba tan desesperado que era incluso patético.

Volvió al bufete por la tarde y repasó varios informes de forma automática, sin pensar en lo que hacía. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que iba a suceder entre Kagome y él. Ella se negó a contestarle; él se puso burro por la falta de respuesta. No sabía con qué se iba a encontrar en su casa la próxima vez que regresara. Solo sabía que no quería encontrar el apartamento vacío de nuevo. Se había acostumbrado por primera vez a compartir su vida con una mujer, y presentía que añoraría la ausencia de esa nueva intimidad tan estimulante.

Acudir a la gala no era plato de su agrado ese día. Si hubiera podido hacer algo para librarse de semejante tormento en ese momento de inestabilidad, lo habría hecho, fuera lo que fuese. Allí adentro, con su copa de champán en una mano, solo podía ver cientos de abogados con sus esposas y prometidas cogidas del brazo. Solo él y unos pocos más se atrevieron a entrar en ese lugar sin pareja. Eso le hizo sentirse más excluido si era posible. Esa noche, esperaba llevar a Kagome del brazo y hacerle saber al mundo entero lo feliz que era. Por desgracia, ya no era tan feliz como cuando se despertó por la mañana; ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir teniendo una pareja.

Bebió de un trago el contenido de su copa y fue en busca de otra. En ese momento, Kikio se cruzó en su camino por primera vez. Después de un par de semanas sin cruzarse con ella en los juzgados, le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No estaba de humor.

― ¿No vienes acompañado? ¿Y tu novia?

Kikio vio a Kagome en aquella ocasión e intentó interrogarle acerca de ella. Como si él le fuera a contar sus intimidades…

― ¡Métete en tus asuntos!

No era grosero con las mujeres por naturaleza, mas, ese día, no se sentía él mismo para nada. No permitiría que lo fastidiaran, no con Kagome.

― Si te has enfadado con ella, no es mi culpa.

Eso era cierto. Por una vez, Kikio no era culpable de algo.

― No me apetece hablar.

― Ni abrir los ojos, al parecer. Quizás tengas lo que buscas más cerca de lo que crees.

La miró de nuevo como no lo había hecho en años. Kikio era muy guapa, brillante en lo suyo y sabía que podía ser una muy buena compañía. Le robó un trabajo, era verdad, pero no le causó ni de lejos tanto daño como Kagome ese día. Recordó lo que Kagome le dijo: Kikio le convenía más. Kikio representaba la estabilidad que él necesitaba. Sin embargo, no lograba sentir nada cuando la miraba. Ella no le aceleraba el pulso, no se metía debajo de su piel de tal forma que no lograba dejar de pensar en ella, no era especial para él. Una relación entre ellos sería falsa.

Estaba a punto de agarrar por fin su ansiada copa de champan cuando la vio entrar. Ella estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, buscándolo con la mirada, totalmente inconsciente del efecto que había causado en los cientos, puede que miles, de hombres que estaban en la sala. Kagome había ido a la gala a pesar de lo que él dijo. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal, no podía ser de otro modo. ¿Por qué sino iba a estar ella allí cuando le ordenó que no apareciera?

Avanzó hacia ella mientras Kagome comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. El vestido negro que lucía era fantástico, de lo mejor que nunca le había visto puesto. No esperaba esa clase de vestido, la verdad. Parecía de diseño e ideal para esa ocasión. Las mangas cortas estaban adornadas con un fruncido y unos brillantes eran el único adorno. El escote de barco era recatado, apenas insinuaba la opulencia de su pecho. El vestido llegaba hasta el suelo, cubriéndole por completo los zapatos. Los brillantes que lanzaban destellos a cada paso parecían estrellas en el firmamento. No se había arreglado especialmente con un peinado complicadísimo o maquillaje. Simplemente, se soltó el cabello y se dio brillo de labios. Ella era tan natural que a veces lo intimidaba.

― Sé que no querías que viniera… ― dijo cuando la alcanzó ― Pero no podía simplemente marcharme.

Esa respuesta le bastaba por el momento. Besó su mano como un caballero y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura para dejar bien claro que era su acompañante a cualquier posible moscón. No permitiría que nadie les estropeara la velada. Si ella estaba allí, él tenía posibilidades. Consiguió una copa para cada uno y brindaron juntos frente a la terraza. Luego, se sentaron a cenar con unos compañeros de su trabajo que fueron tan agradables con Kagome que incluso sus esposas empezaron a fruncir el ceño. No obstante, ninguna de ellas podía enfadarse con Kagome. Ella contó un par de sus historias y los envolvió a todos en su encantamiento. Narraba tan bien y con tanta pasión que consiguió que los mejores abogados que él conocía se quedaran sin palabras.

Atendieron juntos en la cabina de voluntarios algunas de las llamadas de los benefactores que estaban donando dinero. Kagome era tan agradable que los donantes siempre terminaban donando más de lo que planeaban. Finalmente, para terminar la noche, salieron a bailar a la pista una romántica balada. Estaba tan contento que había borrado de un plumazo todo el mal estar que había sufrido ese día.

― Quiero quedarme… ― dijo Kagome con la cabeza oculta en su hombro ― ¿Puedo quedarme?

El corazón se le paró en el pecho al escucharla. Kagome lo escogía a él en lugar de su maravilloso mundo de fantasía. Él había ganado.

― Quédate, por favor.

La abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en la coronilla. No recordaba haber sido tan feliz nunca. O eso pensaba antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

― Te amo, Inuyasha.

Continuará…


	4. La maldición de las Higurashi

**Capítulo 4: La maldición de las Higurashi**

Kagome se quedó con él. Rompió los pasajes de vuelta a su país y se quedó a vivir con él en su casa. Agradecido y perdidamente enamorado, él mismo la acompañó a la universidad donde ella había realizado su estancia para matricularla como estudiante regular para lo que le quedaba de carrera. Kagome tenía muchísimo talento para el arte y sería una pena que se desperdiciase.

La verdad era que desde ese día, no había vuelto a haber ni un solo problema entre ellos; su distanciamiento se había evaporado. Estaban más unidos que nunca. Kagome había decidido dejar atrás su pasado y alzarse en contra de las creencias que le habían inculcado para permanecer junto a él. Sabía que le estaba resultando muy duro, pues gran parte de ella se fundamentaba en esas leyendas. Nunca dejaría de agradecerle el sacrificio interno que estaba haciendo. Había dejado su país, su única familia y su propia forma de pensar por él. ¿Qué mayor prueba de amor necesitaba? Se lo había dado todo.

Vivieron el siguiente mes como si estuvieran tocando el mismísimo cielo con las puntas de los dedos. Él también se había esforzado por convertirse en el novio ideal para su mística europea. No quería que ella tuviera queja alguna. Por eso, había empezado a trabajar menos y a delegar más en sus ayudantes. Intentaba no ser una molestia cuando ella estaba dibujando e incluso posaba en alguna ocasión. Ayudaba en la cocina y la llevaba a pasear, una actividad que ella adoraba. Lo único que añoraba de ella era que le contara sus leyendas. No tenía por qué renegar del todo de sus raíces. Un poco de fantasía para darle color a la vida no venía mal.

Hablando del tema, el asunto del color era algo que cada vez lo preocupaba más. Kagome vestía siempre, sin excepción alguna, de negro. Toda su ropa era negra. No había encontrado nada de otro color entre sus prendas. Desde la prenda más íntima hasta los jersey, todo era negro. Además, no tenía ni una sola chaqueta, ni un abrigo. Se encontró a sí mismo comprándole un par de abrigos en cuanto lo descubrió. A veces, tenía la sensación de que ella no percibía el frío y el calor de la misma forma que él. Salía a la calle en manga corta con temperaturas de un grado o dos y no se percataba del frío hasta que él corría hacia ella asustado para envolverla en su abrigo.

Todo eso no eran más que detalles, pequeñas asperezas que debían ir limando con el tiempo. Por lo demás, su relación era tan perfecta que había tomado la determinación de dar otro paso. Iba a pedirle a Kagome que se casara con él. Ella sería una magnífica esposa y una madre maravillosa que sabría cómo engatusar a un niño. Además, algo le gritaba que si no la unía a él lo máximo posible, se le podría escapar de entre los dedos. No sabía qué pensar cuando ella se sentaba en la terraza y contemplaba el horizonte con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera contemplando un paisaje ajeno al real. Temía que esa actitud fuera más que una muestra de su nostalgia aflorando. La idea de que se marchara de su lado, lo acongojaba.

Compró una preciosa sortija de compromiso. Nada especialmente ostentoso, ni nada demasiado sencillo. Sabía que a Kagome no le gustaba demasiado la opulencia aunque sí que hubiera cierto adorno. Por eso, escogió un anillo de oro con un precioso engarzado en forma de rombo en cuyo centro se encontraba un diamante blanco. Tenía la esperanza de que Kagome se pusiera un vestido blanco para casarse con él. Bueno, y de que aceptara casarse con él, claro.

Palpó la caja con el anillo en su bolsillo y trotó hasta su casa contento. Estaba deseando que ella lo viera para saber su respuesta. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió cuando ella no le contestó al entrar. ¿Habría salido? Eso era muy raro, Kagome no salía sin dejarle una nota en la entrada. Dejó caer el maletín y avanzó hacia el salón. No estaba allí tampoco. Ella siempre salía a recibirlo. Entonces, le pareció escuchar su voz a través de la pared. Estaba en el dormitorio hablando con alguien. Se acercó de puntillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Kagome nunca hablaba con nadie que no fuera él, era raro escucharla hablar con otra persona.

― Ya está decidido.

Le escuchó decir.

― Sí, es definitivo, mamá.

Estaba hablando con su madre. En alguna ocasión le habló un poco de su madre, pero nada especialmente relevante. Era viuda, hermosa y misteriosa. Quitando lo primero, exacta a su hija.

― Ya, ya sé lo de la maldición, mamá. ― dijo con tono de queja ― No tiene por qué suceder otra vez.

¿Cómo una persona adulta podía creer en algo así?

― Quizás él sea el adecuado para romperla… ― sugirió ― ¡Mamá, por favor, no dramatices!

Empujó la puerta ligeramente para ver a Kagome recogiendo su material de pintura del escritorio del dormitorio que compartían. Ella había estado trabajando allí. Probablemente, haciendo sus deberes de la universidad. ¡Un momento! No sujetaba el teléfono, ni lo veía por ninguna parte. El teléfono fijo no tenía manos libres y ella no tenía teléfono móvil. ¿Cómo demonios estaba hablando con su madre?

― No es necesario que hagas eso, madre. ― se puso muy nerviosa de repente ― Estoy bien… Estaremos bien…. ¡Espera! ¡Mamá!

Se dejó caer sobre la silla y suspiró pesadamente.

― ¡Maldita sea! ― exclamó.

Kagome nunca maldecía. Aunque nada era más raro que haber presenciado una discusión con su madre cuando no había ningún método para hacerlo en ese dormitorio. Ni un teléfono fijo, ni un teléfono móvil, ni un ordenador. ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? Dio un precario paso hacia delante, consternado. La madera crujió bajo sus pies avisando a la mujer de su presencia. Kagome se volvió al escucharlo y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

― Mi madre viene de visita.

Eso sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa. No sabía si preguntarle si era verdad o no. Lo que acababa de suceder lo había desconcertado. ¿Tendría Kagome algún problema psicológico? No había forma humana de que hubiera hablado con su madre en Rumania desde allí, no sin la ayuda de la tecnología.

― Kagome… ― musitó con inseguridad ― ¿Estás segura?

― Sí, me lo acaba de decir. ― se volvió hacia el escritorio con los brazos cruzados ― Quiere verte en persona.

― ¿Por algo en particular?

― Está preocupada. Dice que… ― se interrumpió a sí misma ― Bueno, no importa.

A él sí que le importaba. Le importaba muchísimo porque acababa de ver a Kagome hablando sola, porque no sabía si realmente había una madre, ni si esa madre iría a los Estados Unidos de visita. Todo aquello era muy extraño y escalofriante. No le gustaría tener que verse a sí mismo ingresando a Kagome en una institución mental aunque fuera por su propio bien. Él no la abandonaría. Haría cuanto fuera necesario para ayudarle a curarse.

― ¿Y cómo has hablado con ella?

― Por telepatía.

Otra respuesta inesperada de esas que Kagome solía darle. Tragó hondo al escucharla e intentó ignorar lo que acababa de decir, mas no podía. Kagome necesitaba ayuda de un especialista y, cuanto antes, mejor.

― Kagome…

― Lo siento, no debí decir eso. ― admitió ― Sé que tú no crees… ― volvió la cabeza de nuevo, dándole la espalda ― No volveré a mencionarlo. Aunque solo puedo hablar así con mi madre, ella no tiene teléfono.

¿No tenían un maldito teléfono? ¿Quién no tenía un teléfono con el que comunicarse en su casa? Aquello era demencial. Acarició la caja en su bolsillo y frunció el ceño, frustrado. No sabía qué hacer. Había regresado a su casa con toda la intención de pedirle matrimonio a Kagome y, de repente, había perdido el ánimo. ¿Qué le depararía el futuro si se casaba con ella? Temía pasar los próximos diez años visitando un psiquiátrico. La idea lo aterraba en verdad. Quería una esposa, amaba a Kagome… ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Solo deseaba una vida sencilla, amar y ser amado, formar una familia. No creía estar pidiendo algo imposible.

Aquello por lo que estaba decidido una hora antes, ya no le parecía tan claro. Tal vez fuera demasiado precipitado pedirle matrimonio tan pronto. Debiera esperar un poco más y ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos primero. Por el bien de los dos.

― ¿Y qué tal el día?

― Bien, he ganado dos juicios.

― Eso es estupendo. ― sonrió ― Dame los detalles.

Kagome siempre estaba interesada en sus juicios. Decía que su trabajo era maravilloso y que él obraba milagros con sus buenas acciones. A menudo lo comparaba con caballeros de antiguas leyendas y le hacía sentir especial. Volvió a colocar la mano sobre la cajita de joyería y se resistió. No estaba bien lo que él estaba pensando, no era justo para con Kagome. ¿No iba a pedirle matrimonio cuando minutos antes estaba tan decidido porque pensaba que estaba loca?

― ¿Sucede algo? ― le preguntó ella ― Parece que quieras decirme algo y no te atreves…

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo.

― Yo…

― ¿Inuyasha?

― Quería invitarte a cenar fuera esta noche, ¿te apetece?

Era un cobarde. Hizo todo lo posible para llegar hasta Kagome, para tenerla a su lado y disfrutar con ella del resto de su vida. Sin embargo, a la señal del más mínimo problema, se acobardaba y huía. Kagome, quien había renunciado a tanto por él, no se merecía que la tratara de esa forma. No se merecía que un hombre que juraba amarla y que le había exigido tanto para estar juntos, dudara de haber tomado la decisión acertada. Tenía lo que tanto había ansiado desde que la vio por primera vez, ¿por qué se echaba atrás?

Día tras día se levantaba a su lado y no se atrevía a proponerle matrimonio. La cajita con la sortija seguía guardada en el bolsillo de su americana, donde él posaba la mano varias veces al día y se culpaba por su acto de cobardía. Kagome estaba hablando sola, ¿y qué? Mucha gente hablaba sola, lo que no significaba que estuvieran locos. Solo lo hacían para escuchar otra vez, para sentirse acompañados. No, no era eso lo que lo alteró. Fue el hecho de que Kagome afirmara que estaba hablando con su madre. ¿Aparecería su famosa madre por allí y le confirmaría que se comunicaban por telepatía? La idea le provocaba escalofríos. No sabía decir qué le daba más miedo: si el hecho de que Kagome pudiera tener un problema mental o si el hecho de descubrir que todo lo que decía era verdad.

Se miró las manos temblorosas, las manos de un cobarde, y respiró hondo. Estaba exagerando. Kagome se comportaba exactamente igual que siempre, no veía ningún indicio de locura en su rutina. Era mística, creyente y un poco rara a veces, mas nada de lo que hacía le parecía propio de una persona que había perdido la cordura. No sabía qué pensar, en qué creer o cómo reaccionar. Estaba tan tenso últimamente que Kagome no se atrevía a acercarse a él. Era él quien acosado por la soledad terminaba yendo en su busca. No era justo.

― Creo que mamá llegará hoy o mañana… no lo tengo claro…

Se atragantó con el café al escucharla. No le había vuelto a decir nada sobre su madre desde que hablaron en aquella ocasión una semana atrás. No sabía qué esperar de todo aquello. De momento, decidió que lo mejor era aparentar normalidad.

― ¿Y dónde va a quedarse?

― En un hotel cerca de aquí. Intentará convencerme para que vuelva a Rumania, seguro.

¿No debiera ofrecerle que su madre se quedara en el dormitorio de invitados? Eso era lo que haría un buen novio. Ahora bien, tenía sus serias dudas sobre si su famosa madre iba a aparecer realmente. Eso por no decir que el hecho de que apareciera lo asustaría aún más. Debía admitir que tampoco le agradaba la idea de que alguien, quien fuera, intentara convencerla de que debía marcharse de su lado. Estaba hecho un lío. Tan confuso que ya no pensaba con claridad. ¿Qué demonios quería? ¿Quería a Kagome? ¿Quería a Kagome solo si estaba cuerda? ¿Quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado? ¿Quería estabilidad y normalidad?

Kagome le había repetido en numerosas ocasiones que ella no le convenía, pero no la escuchó. Estaba demasiado obcecado por esos sentimientos que estaban floreciendo como para hacer caso a la razón. Ella le advirtió que eso sucedería y él no la escuchó. Prefirió lanzarse a la aventura, ignorando por completo la letra pequeña de los letreros. Romper con Kagome y enviarla de vuelta a su casa sería lo mejor que podría hacer por los dos. ¿Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? La sola idea lo dejaba sin respiración. Si Kagome se marchaba, no sabía lo que haría. Había llegado a un punto en el que no podía vivir con ella, ni sin ella.

Entró en la despacho y se dejó caer sobre su sillón frente al escritorio. El estrés iba a terminar por matarlo. Tenía que permitir que todo sucediera para descubrir el misterio sobre la madre. A partir de ahí, podría decidir qué hacer respecto a Kagome. Hasta entonces, lo mejor era no agobiarse con algo que todavía no había sucedido. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante esa semana como para hundirse en sus preocupaciones en su entorno laboral.

Lamentablemente, sus deseos no se cumplieron tal y como él deseaba. Alguien llamó a la puerta, y, sin presentarse o esperar a que él le diera permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta y se adentró en su despacho. No necesitó ni dos segundos para llegar a la conclusión de que la mujer desconocida que se posaba ante sus ojos era la madre de Kagome. Al parecer, sí que existía y estaba de visita. ¿Habría ido primero a su apartamento a encontrarse con Kagome? ¿Kagome la envió a su oficina? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

― No, querido. He decidido visitarte a ti primero. ― dijo en respuesta a sus preguntas mentales ― Creí que sería conveniente que habláramos nosotros dos en privado antes de ver a mi hija.

¿Le había leído el pensamiento? No, eso no era posible. O sí según Kagome, quien afirmaba comunicarse de esa forma con su madre.

La mujer sonrió confiada y cerró la puerta de un puntapié. Después, tras echar un rápido vistazo a su despacho, caminó hacia la ventana, apartó las cortinas y contempló la ciudad gris. La madre de Kagome tenía el cabello tan oscuro como su hija aunque los reflejos azulados habían sido sustituidos por reflejos plateados. Sus ojos eran castaños y su piel blanca, nívea. Aquellos eran los únicos rasgos en común que encontraba con su hija. El resto debió heredarlo de la familia del difunto padre. También vestía de negro. El vestido que llevaba puesto se ceñía a cada curva de su esbelto cuerpo. No le extrañaba que unos cuantos intentaran espiar muy mal disimuladamente el interior de su despacho a través de las ventanas que daban al resto de la planta.

― ¿Conoces la maldición de las Higurashi?

― Kagome me comentó algo…

― Y no la creíste, ¿verdad? ― se volvió ― Los hombres siempre sois tan desconfiados…

Sí, en esa última semana, había desconfiado de Kagome más de la cuenta. ¡Dios, era verdad que su madre venía! Tragó hondo por la sorpresa e intentó aparentar que la mujer no lo intimidaba. Debía admitir que la madre de Kagome imponía bastante. Su belleza se veía superada por las dote de mando de un sargento.

― ¡Qué modales los míos! ― exclamó de repente caminando hacia él ― Sonomi Higurashi.

Le puso su mano delante, como si esperara que él la besara. Acongojado, se levantó de su sillón, tomó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso. A la única mujer hasta entonces a la que había besado así era a Kagome.

― Estoy aquí porque quiero contarte una historia.

De ahí había sacado Kagome sus dotes de narradora. Intentó negarse, alegando que estaba desbordado de trabajo, pero nada hizo cambiar de opinión a Sonomi Higurashi. Era demasiado dominante. Le ordenó que guardara silencio y tomó asiento descaradamente sobre su escritorio para comenzar su relato.

 _Tiempo atrás, en una noche de luna llena, cierto muchacho se encontró con un enorme lobo plateado mientras recogía unas setas que solo brotaban al anochecer. Estaba prohibido entrar en el bosque por la noche, pues decían los rumores que un hombre lobo lo habitaba. Las propiedades curativas de esas setas eran bien conocidas por todos los campesinos de la aldea, tanto como el peligro que entrañaba conseguirlas. Quien se adentraba en el bosque en busca de esas setas, jamás regresaba._

 _Conocedor de todos esos rumores, el muchacho decidió adentrarse en el bosque, pues no le quedaba más opción. Su madre agonizaba a las puertas de la muerte y a él, como buen hijo que era, le correspondía hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano por salvarla. Esas fueron sus razones para entrar en el bosque y así se las explicó al lobo plateado._

― _Arranca las setas que necesites._ _―_ _le dijo el lobo_ _―_ _Salva a tu madre y jamás regreses a mi territorio._

 _El joven campesino obedeció agradecido al gran lobo. Arrancó las setas suficientes para un guiso y volvió a toda prisa a su hogar. Allí, preparó las setas y le hizo beber el caldo a su madre. La fiebre remitió en cuestión de horas. Al día siguiente, su madre volvía a estar en pie, realizando sus tareas habituales. El muchacho estaba tan agradecido que recogió unas flores del campo para hacer un ramo y compró con sus ahorros un buen pedazo de carne. Lo llevó todo al bosque y lo dejó en los lindes con la esperanza de que el lobo encontrara su humilde regalo._

 _A la mañana siguiente, cuando el joven fue a comprobar si su regalo continuaba en el mismo lugar, encontró a una joven muchacha de cabellos tan rubios que parecían plateados encogida por el frío. Se apresuró a quitarse la capota y se la ofreció._

― _¿Quién eres?_ _―_ _preguntó el muchacho._

― _Soy la hija del lobo._ _―_ _contestó ella_ _―_ _Mi padre ha sido capaz de ver tu buen corazón y ha decidido casarme contigo si estás de acuerdo._

 _Por supuesto que estuvo de acuerdo. Aquella era la muchacha más bella que había visto en toda su vida. Dio el anuncio de que se casaría con ella en su hogar y la acogieron. Con el tiempo, el joven se fue enamorando de ella perdidamente. Era una joven tan dulce, encantadora y atenta. Incluso su madre, quien siempre alejó a las muchachas del pueblo de él, estaba encantada con la joven de cabellos plateados._

 _Se casaron al poco tiempo. Semanas después de la boda, anunciaron que tendrían un hijo. La familia de tres formada por la pareja y la madre del muchacho celebró la noticia con júbilo. Incluso el padre de la misteriosa joven se acercó para dejar un ramillete de rosas, tradición de su manada, en el alfeizar de la ventana para su hija. El muchacho empezó a sentir miedo a partir de ese acercamiento del padre. ¿Cuántos más lobos vendrían a su casa si uno ya se había atrevido a atravesar la frontera del bosque? Temía por su madre, por su hijo y por su dulce esposa, la cual no parecía comprender que los lobos no podían ser su familia._

 _Una noche, preocupada por los temores de su marido, la hija del lobo intentó disipar sus miedos con un fino y apacible discurso._

― _¿Confías en mí?_ _―_ _le preguntó al terminar._

― _Claro que sí, mi dulce amada._ _―_ _contestó él._

 _No obstante, a medida que el vientre de su mujer crecía, el temor de su marido fue en aumento. Su mensaje de paz no fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo y empezó a planear un ataque contra los lobos._

― _¡No, mi amor!_ _―_ _le suplicó_ _―_ _¡Ellos son mi familia! ¡Son mi sangre!_

 _El muchacho no podía comprender eso. Ella era humana, ¿cómo iba a ser hija de los lobos? Seguro que fue abandonada y ellos la encontraron. El hecho de que no la hubieran devorado era un misterio. Decidieron criarla al igual que lo hizo la loba que crió a Rómulo y Remo. ¿Y quién le aseguraba que se comportarían de la misma forma con su hijo? ¿Quién salvaguardaba la vida de su madre y de su esposa?_

 _Los hombres del pueblo más jóvenes, quienes no creían en absurdas leyendas y querían recuperar su poder en los bosques, apoyaron al muchacho y organizaron una partida de caza en el bosque. Colocaron trampas de día y planearon una estrategia que les pareció infalible. Aun así, fueron muchos los que murieron. Para el protagonista de la historia, eso no tenía importancia, ya que habían matado a toda la manada, incluido al lobo que perdonó su vida en una ocasión y le entregó a su hija. O eso creía al menos hasta que al regresar a su casa, se cruzó en su camino una hermosa loba plateada. Sacó su espada de la vaina y la amenazó, pero la loba no se movió. Lo miró con ojos suplicantes y lloró. Eso no conmovió al muchacho, cuyo corazón ya había sido envenenado por la maldad de su acto y le clavó la espada._

 _De vuelta a su hogar, encontró a su madre encogida junto al hogar con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano. Asustado, corrió en busca de su mujer, pero no la encontró en su dormitorio. ¿No habría salido al bosque mientras cazaban? No quería que ella presenciara la muerte de la manada, era demasiado sensible. Mas su respuesta llegó como un rayo al ver las huellas de un lobo marcadas en la madera. Corrió de nuevo hacia el bosque y la encontró. Donde antes yacía la loba que él mató, se encontraba su esposa embarazada, desnuda e inerte._

Esa historia se le hizo demasiado familiar. Se sintió por un momento como el muchacho de la historia que aun afirmando amar a la joven, no fue capaz de confiar en ella. Su intención era la de protegerla, pero, en su afán, había sido cegado por el odio y había terminado haciendo justamente lo contrario. Él amaba a Kagome. ¿Por qué en lugar de sentarse con ella a hablar y confiar había pensado en internarla en un psiquiátrico?

― ¿Sabes por qué te he contado esta historia?

Asintió con la cabeza sin ser capaz de emitir una sola palabra. La madre de Kagome lo había calado tan hondo como si fuera capaz de navegar entre sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

― ¿Amas a mi hija? ― le preguntó entonces.

― ¡Claro que sí! ― exclamó ofendido por la pregunta.

― ¿Y por qué no le has pedido matrimonio? ― no pudo prever que metería la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la cajita de joyería ― Déjame adivinarlo. Crees que ella está loca y eso no te convendría.

― Yo no…

― ¡La maldición te matará y la destrozará a ella! ― gritó lanzando la caja con el anillo a la otra punta del despacho ― Tú no la amas de verdad, no eres el hombre que romperá la maldición.

¿No era él? ¿No era el hombre que por fin haría feliz a una Higurashi? ¿No era su salvador? Entonces, ¿quién era? Había sufrido lo indecible en los últimos meses intentando que Kagome formara parte de su vida. No podía simplemente darle la espalda y hacer como que ella nunca había existido.

― Sí que puedes hacerlo. ― se levantó y lo miró desde arriba ― Deja que se marche y vive tu patética vida de autoengaño en lo que tú llamas la realidad.

― Pero yo…

― ¡Escúchame! ― lo acalló ― Te estoy salvando la vida, ¿no te das cuenta? No es amor verdadero lo que sientes por ella. Eso significa que morirás, y, cuando lo hagas, Kagome quedará hecha pedazos. Créeme, lo sé, yo lo he experimentado, y no quiero lo mismo para mi hija. Prefiero que sepa que no la amas de verdad a permitir que la maldición también la consuma a ella.

Sonomi Higurashi salió de su despacho de la misma forma que entró, sin despedidas, ni ceremonias. No le dio la oportunidad ni de replicarle una sola palabra. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. En esos momentos, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recoger los pedazos de su corazón destrozado.

Horas después, Sonomi pudo respirar aliviada al encontrarse de nuevo sentada en el avión con su hija a su lado. A Kagome le costó aceptar que Inuyasha no la amaba realmente, pero terminó cediendo hecha un matojo de nervios y lágrimas cuando le mostró su discusión en el bufete de abogados. Tenía el corazón roto, pero de eso podría recuperarse con el tiempo. No obstante, jamás se recuperaría de verlo morir a cuenta de la maldición de las Higurashi. ¿Por qué hacerle pasar por eso? Ella ya sufrió esa dura prueba, y aún sentía congoja de su mera mención. Perdió al hombre al que amaba, y, además, confirmó que lo suyo no era amor verdadero. Después de eso, solo le quedó Kagome. No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados viéndola marchitarse.

Despidió rápidamente a la azafata cuando se acercó a ofrecerles un refrigerio y se volvió hacia Kagome. Ella se había recostado en el asiento de primera clase y miraba por la ventanilla, sin prestar atención a nada en concreto. Todavía tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Había estado llorando durante horas hasta poco antes de llegar al aeropuerto. Fue en el taxi donde las lágrimas se le agotaron y entró en ese estado de sopor.

― Kagome… ― le acaricio el dorso de la mano apoyada en el reposabrazos con cariño maternal ― Sabes que el negro para nosotras no es una elección, sino una maldición.

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Desearía que no hubiera sucedido de esa forma. Debía admitir que acudió allí con la intención de terminar con su relación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No hizo nada que no tuviera planeado. No obstante, albergaba en su interior la esperanza de equivocarse, de que él fuera el hombre adecuado. Lo deseó tanto que le dolió el corazón. Ninguna madre tendría que mirar a los ojos a su hija cuando era una niña para explicarle que jamás habría amor y felicidad para ella.

De repente, Kagome se incorporó abruptamente. Algo diferente al desconsuelo y la autocompasión se asomó en su mirada. Le apartó un mechón de la cara y le dio un apretón en una mano lo que pretendía ser consuelo. Su hija se llevó la otra mano al vientre y la miró decidida.

― Estoy embarazada.

Continuará…


	5. Al fin libres

**Capítulo 5: Al fin libres**

La vida sin Kagome se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba. Se había acostumbrado a vivir con ella, a compartir el cuarto de baño, a dormir con ella acurrucada a su costado, a tomar su café siempre en el punto exacto, a salir a cenar con ella. Eran pequeños hábitos adquiridos durante la convivencia que le encantaban. Desgraciadamente, no supo cuánto hasta que se quedó sin todo ello de golpe.

Sonomi Higurashi había puesto sus vidas patas arribas en cuestión de minutos. Tal y como dijo Kagome, vino en la fecha señalada y, además, se presentó en su trabajo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que supiera dónde se encontraba cuando ni siquiera fueron formalmente presentados. Lo había machacado mediante una leyenda descorazonadora. Madre e hija utilizaban exactamente el mismo método para comunicarse y les funcionaba muy bien. Después de escucharla se quedó mudo, recordando que él creyó que lo mejor para Kagome sería internarla si empeoraba. ¡Qué estúpido! Kagome no estaba loca, nunca lo había estado.

Tardó horas, prácticamente toda su jornada laboral, en recuperarse de la visita de la madre de su novia. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, lo primero que hizo fue recoger la cajita con su anillo de compromiso y echarle un vistazo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cobarde? Si había problemas, los enfrentarían juntos, de la misma forma que vivían felices juntos. Al pedirle matrimonio estaba haciendo algo más que una simple propuesta. Él ya tenía que haber aceptado estar a su lado bajo cualquier circunstancia. No lo comprendió hasta ese instante, tras el sermón de la madre.

Abandonó cuanto estaba haciendo y salió corriendo del bufete. Tenía que volver a casa cuanto antes e impedir que la madre de Kagome destruyera cuanto ellos habían construido. Era verdad que dudó y que no la merecía, pero no pensaba renunciar a ella tan fácilmente. Si había algún bache en su camino, lo superarían juntos. O eso pensamiento tenía en mente hasta que puso un pie en su apartamento. Aparentemente, todo estaba tranquilo y parecía que nada hubiese cambiado. Fueron pequeños detalles como el hecho de que su bloc de dibujo desapareciera de su lugar habitual lo que lo alarmaron. Corrió al dormitorio gritando su nombre, abrió las puertas de los armarios y se hundió en una profunda depresión al descubrir que ella lo había abandonado.

No hubo despedida, ni una nota o una llamada telefónica. Ella se esfumó de su vida tal y como había entrado meses atrás. Seguro que la madre le contó lo sucedido en su despacho, su falta de devoción. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dio un cabezazo contra ella que lo dejó adormecido. En ese estado vivió durante el mes siguiente. Apenas comía, dormía poco, había perdido la pasión por su trabajo, no hablaba con nadie. Solo pensaba en ella y en cómo la había perdido por culpa de su falta de confianza.

Al segundo mes, en marzo, decidió que iba siendo hora de levantar cabeza. No podía permitir que su vida girara entorno a un fracaso amoroso aunque aquel hubiera sido su primer y más verdadero enamoramiento. Kagome era especial, era única, y él no la merecía. Simplemente, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Seguro que Kagome encontraría con el tiempo a un hombre mejor que la amara como ella merecía. Él tendría que hacer lo mismo: buscar a una mujer de su condición, una a la que pudiera satisfacer realmente. Estaba harto de la soledad. El vacío que dejó Kagome en su vida era demasiado grande.

Terminó cediendo ante Kikio Tama. Ya no había lugar para los rencores del pasado; la propia Kagome le dijo una vez que Kikio era su mejor opción. Debió escucharla entonces en lugar de provocar que su relación terminara de esa forma tan desgarradora para ambos. Aunque ella fuera quien lo dejó, sabía muy bien que estaba sufriendo tanto como él. Hizo lo que él no se atrevió hacer por el bien de ambos. No le guardaba rencor alguno por su decisión. Kagome era un maravilloso recuerdo de una vida diferente que siempre atesoraría en su corazón.

Empezó a salir con Kikio el día que aceptó ir a tomar un café con ella tras su último juicio. Ella no parecía nada molesta por el hecho de haber perdido y le demostró con su discurso que había madurado mucho desde la universidad. Se disculpó sinceramente con él y se ofreció a compensarlo. No era tan vengativo ni rencoroso como para no percatarse de que aquel era verdadero arrepentimiento. Iba siendo hora de perdonar. En su momento, le molestó tanto que la habría estrangulado, pero eso ya no importaba. Tenía su carrera y un trabajo estable. No le causó tantos daños como podría. Además, Kikio juraba y perjuraba que si hubieran mencionado tan siquiera la opción de expulsarlo, habría confesado inmediatamente.

La primera semana solo tomaron un par de cafés y cenaron juntos una noche. A partir de ahí, sus salidas fueron en aumento. Era agradable tener compañía con lo solo que se había sentido. No obstante, debía admitir que, por más que se esforzara, Kikio no conseguía satisfacerlo plenamente. No le llegaba al corazón de la misma forma que Kagome, ni despertaba en él esa pasión por la vida. Le faltaba algo. Eso era algo que intentaba ignorar para no abandonarla demasiado rápido. A lo mejor se estaba equivocando. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor no estaba destinado a sentirse así con ninguna otra mujer.

Cuando ya llevaban tres semanas saliendo, una noche en la que estaban cenando en un elegante restaurante, le vino a la mente una de las muchas leyendas que Kagome le había contado. Irremediablemente, terminó tomando la mano de Kikio con cariño para narrársela.

 _En una tierra lejana donde los prados eran verdes y el cielo celeste, vivían un muchacho y una muchacha puerta con puerta. Se habían criado juntos, se conocían mejor que nadie y eran grandes amigos. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo fue pasando y se convirtieron en adultos, esa amistad que tanto habían cuidado evolucionó con ellos hasta convertirse en puro amor. La joven estaba locamente enamorada de su apuesto vecino. El joven, cada mañana, se proclamaba enamorado de la mujer más bella de todo el condado._

 _No tardaron en confesarse el uno al otro sus sentimientos e informaron a sus familias de que pretendían casarse. Sus familias recibieron la noticia con alegría, pues era algo que no se salía de sus previsiones. ¿Cómo dos jóvenes que se habían criado tan unidos no iban a terminar de esa forma? William y Mariam estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Eran las dos mitades de un todo. Nadie dudaba del amor de los jóvenes, exceptuando una joven celosa de la buena fortuna de Mariam._

 _Sin sospechar que alguien envenenado por los celos guardaba para ellos los peores deseos, empezaron a buscar un hogar mientras organizaban una bella boda. Ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza que su felicidad pudiera ser truncada por un oscuro ser procedente de otras tierras. Los celos de la otra mujer eran tan ponzoñosos que se atrevió a salir de la seguridad de sus tierras hacia el devastador desierto en busca de un ser cuya existencia solo era un rumor. Sabía que si se equivocaba, solo le esperaba la muerte al final de ese camino, mas ella guardaba en su corazón la fe y la determinación que la llevaron hasta el ser oscuro. Quería a William como marido y el ser oscuro deseaba una esposa. El trato estaba hecho._

 _El día de su boda, Mariam se sentía la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Al fin serían marido y mujer, vivirían juntos y formarían una feliz familia. Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que nada peor que un bicho en la sopa pudiera suceder ese día. Por eso, cuando el caballero vestido de negro montando un gigantesco corcel negro de ojos color rubí se adentró en la aldea, ni se imaginó que corría en su busca. Se quedó paralizada de camino a la iglesia y apenas pudo gritar al ser capturada. William los persiguió hasta la frontera de su país, donde su familia consiguió detenerlo. Si iba más allá, estaría muerto._

― _¿Y qué pasa con Mariam?_ _―_ _gritó él_ _―_ _¡Mi amada Mariam!_

 _A ese día le sucedieron las semanas y los meses. William no podía pensar, no podía comer, no podía dormir. No había un futuro para él desde que Mariam desapareció. Al ver que su plan fracasaba, la culpabilidad empezó a embargar a su diabólica admiradora. Había permitido que se llevaran a una mujer inocente a cambio de nada. William no tenía ojos para nadie más. Ni siquiera vivía como un ser humano desde que su amada prometida fue raptada. La suposición de que ella estaría muerta solo servía para hundirlo aún más._

 _Mortificada por el arrepentimiento, corrió a su hogar y le relató su maldad. William, a pesar de estar furioso con ella, no hizo nada en contra de la mujer. La vida le daría su bien merecido castigo. Lo que realmente le urgía era montar a caballo y salir en busca de su amada. No podía hacerlo de día si no quería ser detenido, así que esperó a la noche para esconderse en el manto de la oscuridad. Se aventuró a salir por primera vez de su país y atravesó el árido desierto en busca del ser oscuro. Por lo que le contó la otra mujer, no necesitaba brújulas, ni mapas para encontrar al ser oscuro. Solo necesitaba querer encontrarlo de verdad._

 _Finalmente, tras unos días de búsqueda, lo encontró sentado frente una hoguera en un oasis. No había ni rastro de Mariam._

― _¿Vienes en busca de tu antigua prometida?_

 _Desenvainó su espada y salió de entre los matorrales al escuchar al ser dirigiéndose hacia él. Permanecía de espaldas a él, sin temor de un posible ataque._

― _Devuélveme a Mariam._

― _Lucha por ella._

 _Y luchó por ella. Luchó durante tres días y tres noches contra el ser oscuro sin treguas, ni descanso. Luchó llevado por la furia, la desesperación y el amor que sentía. No sentía hambre, sueño, calor, frío o cansancio. Por su amada era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. El ser oscuro también se percató de la determinación del muchacho y puso fin a un combate magnífico que sabía que él no perdería. Después de aquella prueba de coraje, le sabría mal matar al joven. Se había ganado el derecho de casarse con su amada, una mujer que había gritado su nombre desde que la capturó. Ya iba siendo hora de dejar marchar a la joven que no lo amaba. Si William demostraba ser digno de ella, serían libres._

― _Si eres capaz de encontrar a tu amada, seréis libres para marcharos._

 _El ser oscuro se desvaneció tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. William se quedó solo y confundido en el oasis donde había luchado fieramente los últimos días. Buscó por todas partes sin encontrar la más mínima señal de que alguien más viviera allí. No había trampillas, ni celdas, ni cuevas. Ningún lugar donde esconderla para que él la encontrara. Entonces, recordó cómo había encontrado al ser oscuro. ¿Quién más que él deseaba encontrar a Mariam?_

 _Vagó por el desierto unos cuantos días más, consumido por la deshidratación y la falta de nutrición hasta que dio con Mariam en un ruinoso torreón. Allí, se desplomó aliviado de verla, consumido por la búsqueda. Mariam cuidó de él durante los días siguientes, deshecha en lágrimas. El ser oscuro la había liberado y los había vuelto a unir. Volvían a ser libres para elegir amarse y pasar el resto de sus días juntos. Ya solo les quedaba la eternidad._

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no todas las leyendas que le contaba Kagome tenían un final trágico. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? La historia que le contó sobre los cisnes, por ejemplo, a pesar de que tuvieran que vivir sus dificultades, terminó bien para ambos. Había una diferencia entre los finales felices y los finales tristes de esas leyendas: todo dependía de la determinación de sus personajes protagonistas. Los cisnes eligieron estar juntos a pesar de lo que otros pudieran decir; el príncipe y la paloma no lucharon lo suficiente por su amor; Khamie no se percató de que su amor no era correspondido; el muchacho no confió en la hija del lobo porque era en realidad egoísta y posesivo; William y Mariam no se rindieron.

Daba igual si el final era feliz o triste, todas esas leyendas guardaban en su interior enseñanzas sobre el amor. No todo era blanco o negro, siempre había matices. Equivocarse era tan humano como encontrar el valor para restituir los errores que uno cometía. Amar no era sencillo y no todos lo aprobaban. Siempre había baches en el camino que podían superarse si uno tenía claro cuáles eran sus objetivos, qué era lo que quería. ¿Qué quería él? ¿Una vida aburrida, repetitiva y estable en un apartamento de una triste ciudad gris junto a una mujer que cumplía con unos esquemas fijos? ¿O una vida en el lugar lleno de color donde había lugar para la espontaneidad y la libertad junto a una mujer que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo?

― ¿Quién te ha contado esa historia? ― le preguntó Kikio ― No parece adecuada para contársela a un niño.

― Los niños no son el único público de las leyendas o los cuentos.

― No te creerás esas tonterías, ¿verdad? ― se mofó ― Si hubiera sido listo ese tal William, se habría olvidado de Mariam para casarse con la otra. Tenía más ambición y coraje.

Él no lo veía así en absoluto. William luchó por el amor verdadero, no se dejó engañar por las malas artes de la otra mujer. Él no podía vivir sin Mariam al igual que él no podía vivir sin Kagome. ¿Cómo estuvo tan ciego? Kikio solo era un sucedáneo que jamás lo llenaría por completo. No podía quedarse allí de brazos cruzados permitiendo que su amor se esfumara, como si nunca hubiera existido. ¡Amaba a Kagome!

Dejó caer los cubiertos sobre el plato al verlo tan absorto en un lugar interno que ella no podía alcanzar por más que lo intentase. En las últimas semanas, desde que empezaron a salir, él dejó de hacer eso. Era evidente que estaba en ese estado porque había roto con su chica europea, así que le dio algo de tiempo antes de lanzarse al ataque. Creyó falsamente que lo tenía ya bajo su control, que sería suyo, el hombre que ella quiso, pero no podría haber estado más equivocada. Allí estaba él pensando otra vez en la otra mujer mientras cenaba con ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

¿Qué tenía esa tal Kagome que le faltara a ella? Había intentado por todos los medios convertirse en esa mujer para Inuyasha y había fracasado. La europea siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. Había sabido desde el momento en que la vio que no podría competir contra ella. Ahora bien, cuando la amenaza desapareció, esperaba que él se fuera olvidando de ella, que lo superara y abriera nuevos caminos. En lugar de eso, parecía que sus sentimientos hacia la otra se estaban volviendo más fuertes. Juraría que Inuyasha amaba a la europea en esos momentos más que nunca. El juego había terminado. Kikio perdía y Kagome ganaba.

A la mañana siguiente, tomó el primer vuelo a Europa. Tenía que hacer un transbordo en España, otro en Bruselas y, luego, directo a Rumania. Había dejado su trabajo y solo llenó una maleta con su ropa más cómoda antes de salir de casa. Ya tendría tiempo para pedir a sus padres que le enviaran lo demás. En ese momento, tenía que encontrar a Kagome y decirle exactamente lo que sentía. Se acabaron las dudas, la desconfianza y el desamor. Ellos también podían tener su propio final feliz si se esforzaban por encontrarlo.

Llegó en tren al lugar en el que sabía que Kagome se encontraba. Al igual que en la leyenda, sentía que podía encontrar a Kagome si de verdad quería hacerlo. Su corazón se había convertido en una brújula que señalaba incesantemente en la misma dirección.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Una voz familia lo detuvo. ¿La madre de Kagome lo esperaba en la estación de trenes?

― Creía haberte dejado claro lo que os sucedería si…

― ¡Eso no sucederá! ― le recriminó ― Me manipulaste en ese despacho y me hiciste creer que no la amaba lo suficiente.

Sonomi alzó una ceja con suspicacia al escucharlo y curvó los labios en una media sonrisa.

― ¿Yo te manipulé? ¿A un exitoso abogado como tú? ― se cruzó de brazos ― Tu amor era débil, Inuyasha.

― Tal vez lo fuera antes… ― admitió ― ¡Pero ahora se ha fortalecido!

Se escuchó el graznido de un cuervo sobre sus cabezas. Poco después, una forma alada de color negro descendió hasta posarse sobre el hombro de la madre de Kagome. El cuervo se acomodó sin provocar ninguna reacción de defensa por parte de la mujer y lo miró con sus brillantes ojos. ¿Era cosa suya o el cuervo estaba interesado en su discusión? ¿Y por qué demonios dejaba que se le posara un cuervo encima?

― ¿Por qué has venido?

― Yo…

Se abstuvo de contestar al percatarse de que le hablaba al cuervo, el cual había girado la cabeza para… ¿responder?

— Te equivocas, es como tu asqueroso príncipe. ¡Todos son iguales!

¿Su príncipe? ¡Dios Santo! Ese cuervo era… la madre creía que era… Estaba muy confundido. ¿Era posible que se tratara de la paloma que vendió su alma para estar junto a su amado príncipe? ¿Y por qué no? Había aprendido a creer en lo que hasta entonces era imposible gracias a Kagome. El amor verdadero existía. ¿Por qué no las hadas, las ninfas, las brujas…? De hecho, si de algo estaba convencido era de que Sonomi Higurashi era una bruja de los pies a la cabeza. Tanto su aspecto como su actitud lo decían a gritos. La familia de brujas de la maldición. Lo que significaba que Kagome también lo era y que se comunicaba con su madre por telepatía.

Abrió bien los ojos y miró a su alrededor como nunca antes lo había hecho. Le pareció que las flores eran de un color más brillante, que un polvo mágico se agitaba con el viento, que se escuchaba el tintineo de las hadas. Ya nada parecía tan obtuso como la realidad en la que él vivió hasta entonces. Miró de nuevo a Sonomi y vio a una bruja vulnerable y herida que había sufrido lo indecible. Sobre su hombro, vio a un ser mitad cuervo, mitad paloma, que luchaba contra su propio odio.

― Míralo, Sonomi, él puede ver.

Acababa de escuchar hablar al cuervo con la voz dulce y de cascabel de una sirena.

― ¿Qué ves, Inuyasha? ― le preguntó la mujer que acababa de echar abajo por primera vez los muros que levantó en torno a ella.

― Lo veo todo.

― Entonces, ya estás preparado. ― afirmó ― Rompe esta condenada maldición.

No hizo nada para detenerlo cuando echó correr en la dirección correcta en busca de su única hija. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya hizo cuanto estaba en su mano para evitar el desastre en los Estados Unidos. A partir de ese momento, todo dependía de ellos dos. El abogado escéptico y aparentemente anclado en su realidad había aprendido a ver más allá de lo que el ojo humano estaba preparado para mostrar. Kagome logró influirle lo suficiente como para que él creyera en lo imposible. Eso era algo que ella nunca logró conseguir con su difunto Takeo. Jamás dudaría de que se amaron, pero nunca fue de esa forma. Kagome había encontrado algo único.

― No puedes protegerla por siempre del amor, Sonomi.

― Solo quería lo mejor para ella…

― Y ahora lo tiene. ― le aseguró su más antigua amiga ― Ese hombre no es como los demás… él la hará feliz, y vivirá…

― Sí, yo también lo creo. ― levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo soleado ― Por primera vez en veintidós años, tengo esperanza.

Corrió como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el diablo. Poco le importó haberse dejado las maletas en la estación de trenes. Necesitaba encontrarla, abrazarla, besarla y confesarle lo que sentía. Su madre, uno de sus mayores impedimentos, lo consideraba digno de repente. Nunca imaginó que le fuera a sentar tan bien su bendición. Además, estaba fascinado por el nuevo mundo que acababa de descubrir. Estaba por todas partes, tan brillante y mágico como lo habría imaginado un niño. ¿Eso era lo que veía Kagome todos los días? ¿Se sintió tan triste en su país por la falta de magia? ¡Qué tonto fue! Kagome no estaba loca, ni tenía problemas para distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. Ella tenía muy claras las cosas.

Llegó hasta un castillo a la carrera. En el buzón estaba escrito el apellido Higurashi. Debía admitir que no imaginó que ella viviera en un castillo. Un castillo muy antiguo a juzgar por su aspecto, pero muy bien conservado. ¿Y por qué no? La leyenda de las Higurashi decía que esa familia de brujas y hechiceros vivía en un castillo. Todo encajaba como las piezas de un puzle. Aquel era el castillo de la leyenda.

La puerta de metal chirrió cuando él la empujó. Dio un paso hacia delante y otro sobre el suelo de piedra hasta que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Kagome no estaba en el castillo, había salido hacia las hectáreas de prado dentro de su terreno. Se aflojó el cuello de la camisa y se recogió las mangas hasta los codos antes de volver a echar a correr hacia el prado recubierto de flores de exóticos colores. Aquel sitio tenía que ser el paraíso. Cada vez entendía más por qué a Kagome le gustaba tan poco su país. No había ni punto de comparación entre un sitio y el otro.

Vio a Kagome a lo lejos, vestida de negro, como de costumbre, con el cabello suelto danzando por el impulso del viento. Le causó la misma impresión que la primera vez que la vio en el parque. Ella era un ser de otro mundo; y él también lo era desde entonces.

― ¡Kagome!

Dejó de caminar al escucharlo y se volvió lentamente para responder a su llamada, la cual creía lejana. Se le cayó de entre las manos la flor que sostenía al verlo.

― Inuyasha… ― esperó a que él llegara a su lado ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― He venido a buscarte, claro.

― ¿A buscarme? ― repitió desconcertada.

― Te amo, Kagome.

En respuesta, Kagome agachó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. No le creía. ¿Y cómo iba a creerlo cuando él permitió que se marchara?

― Debes irte antes de que la maldición te persiga, Inuyasha.

― No me sucederá nada malo, Kagome.

― ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto! ― le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos ― ¡No soportaré que mueras!

― ¡No voy a morir! ― juró.

Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la obligó a escucharlo.

― Tenías razón en todo, Kagome. Es mi culpa que nos hayamos separado porque no confié en ti lo suficiente. Tenías razón, yo no veía nada, no sentía lo mismo que tú. ― confesó ― Estos dos meses han sido los peores de mi vida. Creía por un momento que podría olvidarte, que si salía con otra mujer tú solo formarías parte del pasado, y me equivoqué otra vez. Ya no puedo amar a nadie más.

― Inuyasha…

― Comprendí al fin lo que mi corazón me estaba gritando, lo que tú siempre me decías. Ahora veo Kagome. Veo todo lo que tú ves, y entiendo porque no podías ser feliz en mi casa. Me gusta tu mundo, Kagome.

― ¿Lo ves? ― repitió ella como si estuviera bajo un hechizo.

― Sí, veo a los duendes que cuidan de las flores a nuestro alrededor.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ― exclamó ella ― ¡Crees de verdad!

― Y te amo de verdad. ― cogió sus manos y se las colocó sobre el corazón ― Como nunca he amado a nadie. Esto es amor verdadero Kagome, tiene que serlo.

Su brillante sonrisa fue la mejor respuesta que podría haber esperado.

― Kagome, ¿querrás casarte conmigo? ― le enseñó el anillo que tanto había guardado.

― Sí… ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Se inclinó con la sonrisa del hombre más enamorado del planeta y la besó para sellar su promesa de amor eterno. Enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos mientras la besaba y limpió las lágrimas que humedecían su rostro. Entonces, Kagome gimió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para profundizar el beso. Sintió algo mágico, como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, una corriente que se transportaba del cuerpo de uno al otro. Una sensación de lo más agradable que los acompañó mientras se besaron.

Cuando fueron capaces de separarse, se encontraron con que el vestido inicialmente negro de Kagome se había vuelto de color blanco, tan puro como el de una novia. Sostuvo su mano y le colocó en el dedo anular su anillo de compromiso con cariño. Ninguna maldición, ni nadie podría jamás separarlos. Ese momento de felicidad solo se vio empañado durante unos instantes por la repentina palidez de su prometida.

― ¿Kagome?

― ¡Dios mío, es un niño! ― exclamó ― ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

No tenía ni idea de que ella estuviera embarazada, por lo que todo eso lo pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Una agradable sorpresa que no tardó en aceptar. Iba a ser marido y padre con su mística europea. ¿Podía sonreírle más la vida?

Desde uno de los balcones del castillo Higurashi, una mujer vestida de blanco y una bellísima paloma blanca posada sobre su hombro contemplaban la escena que se sucedía en el prado con una sonrisa. Después de tantos siglos de espera para que apareciera el hombre adecuado, allí estaba. La maldición de los elfos del bosque se había roto tras tanto sufrimiento. Los espíritus de sus antepasadas descansarían en paz al fin y sus herederas podrían disfrutar del amor sin temores.

― La maldición se ha roto palomita mía. ― respiró hondo ― Somos libres.

La paloma le respondió con un precioso canto que supo descifrar a la perfección.

― Sí, va siendo hora de buscar un nuevo amor, ¿no? Aún nos queda mucha vida por delante y sería terrible morir solas. ― meditó ― ¿Qué te parece un viaje al Caribe? Seguro que allí encontramos a un hombre…

Fue interrumpida por otro trino.

― ¡Oh, claro! Te entiendo. Tienes razón, los hombres humanos son muy complicados. ― admitió ― Yo también creo que un palomo será mejor partido para ti.

Respiró hondo y sonrió como no lo había hecho en años por las maravillosas noticias que llegaban a sus oídos.

― Una boda, vieja amiga. Siempre deseé llegar a casarme y ahora mi niña… ― se limpió una lágrima solitaria ― Tenemos que prepararnos. Pronto, llegará un niño a la familia Higurashi, el primero desde hace casi ocho siglos.

FIN

 **Aún falta el epílogo. Nos leemos la semana que viene ^^**


	6. Epílogo

**Pues otro fanfic que se acaba; espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto mientras lo leíais como yo mientras lo escribía. Yo ahora me voy de vacaciones, así que no publicaré fanfic nuevo hasta finales de agosto o primeros de septiembre. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Epílogo**

Habían pasado tres años desde que viajó a Rumania en busca del amor verdadero. Desde ese día, vivía allí y había empezado una nueva vida junto a su mujer, su hijo, su excéntrica suegra y una paloma. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Era tan dichoso que la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho. Incluso sus padres se percataron de que algo había cambiado en él cuando los visitaron en Rumania por primera vez para asistir a la boda.

Vivir en un castillo encantado era la fantasía de cualquier niño. Seguro que su hijo sería tremendamente feliz allí, rodeado de magia. Él mismo se sorprendía por todo lo que descubría cada día mientras intentaba aparentar normalidad en el despacho de abogados que había abierto en el pueblo. Por allí no había abogados y estaba hasta arriba de trabajo. Los vecinos de todos los pueblos de los alrededores le pedían consejo legal. Con el tiempo, había tenido que ir contratando una secretaría, un ayudante y otro abogado que estaba en proceso de selección en esos momentos. Se había convertido en el justiciero del pueblo por la mañana, el padre devoto por la tarde y el amante enamorado por la noche. La verdad era que su vida nunca había estado tan completa.

De vuelta a casa tras una dura jornada laboral, lo único que deseaba era encontrarse con su familia y disfrutar de ellos. Kagome tenía la gran suerte de trabajar en el castillo, donde se dedicaba a pintar por encargo y por amor al arte. Por suerte, su suegra se había marchado otra vez al Caribe con la paloma y tendrían algo de paz. Sonomi no estaba mal desde que no pretendía deshacerse de él, pero era demasiado excesiva. Había que tener mucha energía y paciencia para soportarla, ya que su concepto de la intimidad difería mucho del suyo. Aunque lo peor era ocultar sus pensamientos. Lo leía como a un libro abierto, con puntos, comas y todo. ¡Era horrible! No había podido ni prepararle una sorpresa a su esposa por su aniversario, ya que dictó en voz alta todos sus planes.

― ¡Ya estoy en casa! ― gritó al abrir el portón ― ¿Hola?

Le extrañaba que no le hubieran escuchado. Su mujer y su hijo no solían frecuentar zonas del castillo demasiado alejadas del portón. No al menos cuando se aproximaba su hora de regreso. Además, Kagome sentía su presencia cuando él llegaba. Habría bajado a recibirlo.

Caminó hacia la cocina en busca de algo que picar y se encontró con una nota y un plato cubierto con papel de plata. En la nota, su mujer le decía que estaban en el estanque de las hadas bañándose y lo invitaba a unirse cuando terminara de comer. Con una sonrisa, retiró el papel de plata y el estómago le gruñó de ansiedad al ver el plato de arroz con pollo y verduritas. Le encantaban las comidas que le preparaba Kagome. Calentó la comida y la tomó en tiempo record para correr en busca de su familia. El día había sido agotador. Nada le apetecía más que relajarse en el estanque rodeado de sus seres queridos.

Los encontró media hora después en el estanque de las hadas, tal y como dictaba la nota. Su hijo se bañaba desnudo riéndose cuando las hadas se acercaban para levantarlo unos centímetros y hacerlo caer. A Seika le encantaba chapotear y que las hadas jugaran con él. Una pareja de cisnes, uno de color negro y otro de color blanco, nadaba apaciblemente sobre las aguas a unos pocos metros de su hijo, quien tenía por costumbre intentar subirse sobre ellos. Kagome estaba sentada en la orilla con las piernas dentro del estanque. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco corto de encajes que le resultaba de lo más sugerente. ¿Era una provocación?

― ¿Cuándo volverás, mamá?

Estaba hablando con su madre. Se acercó intentando molestar lo menos posible y se sentó en la orilla junto a ella tras descalzarse y subirse las perneras de los pantalones. Kagome le sonrió y le colocó una mano sobre el muslo antes de darle un beso que se vio interrumpido por su conversación.

― Sí, mamá, te estoy escuchando. Es que Inuyasha acaba de llegar… ― le explicó ― Mamá dice que se lo están pasando muy bien en el Caribe. Está todo el día en bikini tomando el sol.

Típico de Sonomi. A sus cuarenta y seis años aún era una mujer atractiva a la que le encantaba pavonearse.

― Ha conocido a alguien. ― continuó ― ¿Tan maravilloso es? ¡Ey, oye! ¡Espera! ¡No necesito tantos detalles por Dios!

Se sonrojó sin necesidad de saber qué era lo que estaba diciendo Sonomi. Podía imaginárselo a la perfección. Mientras Kagome continuaba hablando con su madre, se desabotonó la camisa y la dejó caer sin ningún cuidado sobre la hierba. Después, se tiró al estanque y buceó hasta alcanzar a su hijo. Seika gritó encantado por la sorpresa cuando su padre lo levantó en brazos y lo balanceó.

― ¡Más alto, papá!

Y pensar que podría haberse perdido a su propio hijo si no hubiera luchado por su amor. Eso era algo que siempre recordaría. Había aprendido de sus errores del pasado; sabía mejor que nunca que no había nada en el mundo que mereciera más la pena que su familia. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, por no perderlos. Los cisnes se acercaron en ese momento. Les encantaban los niños, pero, desde que Seika andaba y nadaba, solo se atrevían a acercarse a él cuando su padre lo tenía en brazos por temor a que se montara sobre ellos. Aun siendo un niño tan pequeño, era demasiado pesado para ellos.

― ¿Qué hay amigos? ― los saludó ― Os veo estupendos.

El cisne negro graznó y el cisne blanco le dio una palmadita en el brazo con la cabeza. Seika perdió el interés en volar en cuanto vio tan cerca de él a los cisnes e intentó echarse encima de ellos. Si no lo hubiera tenido firmemente agarrado, lo habría conseguido. Los cisnes agitaron las alas asustados y echaron a nadar hacia otro lado. Él dejó a Seika libre y nadó hacia Kagome, quien se reía por la escena y parecía haber terminado de hablar con su madre. Recordó entonces algo que le dijo hacía algún tiempo.

― Cuando nos conocimos, mencionaste que algún día me contarías la leyenda de este estanque, el motivo por el que se llama el estanque de las hadas.

― ¿Ah, sí? Lo había olvidado…

― De eso hace tres años. ― pretendió adoptar tono de regaño ― Cuéntamela ahora.

― La verdad es que es corta. Mira a tu alrededor… ― ella misma giró la cabeza ― ¿Ves hadas? ― él asintió con la cabeza ― Pues por eso se llama el estanque de las hadas.

― ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

― En absoluto, no se me ocurriría.

Kagome se estaba riendo a carcajadas. En un impulso, echó a nadar hacia ella con fuertes brazadas para atraparla. Fue tan rápido que Kagome no tuvo tiempo de sacar las piernas del agua para protegerse. La agarró y tiró de ella hasta hacer que cayera dentro del estanque, donde la besó bajo el agua. Cuando salieron a la superficie, el vestido se transparentaba tanto que parecía que estuviera desnuda ante su mirada cargada de deseo.

― Creo que va siendo hora de volver al castillo… ― sugirió con la voz ronca.

― Me parece señor Taisho que no puede ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. ― comentó frotando su cadera bajo el agua contra su dureza.

― No puedo ocultarle nada a una Higurashi, estoy condenado.

Los dos se rieron y se besaron en el estanque bajo el manto mágico tejido por las hadas con su amor.


End file.
